Juste des veines bleues
by Driope
Summary: Un petit Soulmate AU que j'avais commencé pour la St Valentin. Post-S8 / "C'était sa Phrase, Lance l'avait tout de suite deviné, car il fut pris de nausées et les larmes redoublèrent, malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait de son cœur. "
1. Juste des veines bleues

Bonjour tout le monde !

Février, c'était le _Klance AU Month_, et pour le 14 précisément, le thème était "Soulmate AU". Comme c'est un AU que j'adore, et même un thème général qui me fascine particulièrement, j'ai décidé d'en faire un OS. En plus à l'occasion de la St Valentin, quoi de mieux qu'un petit One Shot sur mon ship préféré du moment ?

Bref. Le fait est que je me suis un peu laissée emporter et qu'au final, cette histoire sera en deux ou trois parties. Je voulais vraiment sortir la première pour la St Valentin, et je crois que je n'avais jamais écrit aussi vite parce que j'ai réussi à écrire tout ça en seulement deux soirs ! L'histoire est disponible sur l'Amino Voltron francophone où je suis très active, et j'ai décidé de la partager ici aussi. La suite est en cours d'écriture, mais presque finie ;) !

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**spoiler ! :** C'est une fic post-S8, si vous ne l'avez pas vue et que vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler, ne lisez pas.

Ah et, je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris mais c'est une romance entre Keith et Lance, donc si ça vous dérange, ne lisez pas non plus.

**disclaimer :** Voltron ne m'appartient pas, et j'ai inventé le système d'âmes-sœurs de cette histoire en m'inspirant d'autres fanfics, et du roman "La rivière qui coule à l'envers" (ou un truc comme ça je ne me souviens plus très bien j'étais en CM2 quand on me l'a lu).

* * *

1.

Juste des veines bleues qui ressortaient sur son poignet. Ce n'était pas particulièrement disgracieux, d'un côté les taches longilignes qui se croisaient en symboles familiers avaient toujours quelque chose de très sensuel, surtout quand elles étaient encore bleues. Des marbrures bleues sur un poignet signifiaient âme libre, cœur à prendre. Lance avait toujours été fasciné par la graphie du cœur, il avait pris Lecture Vénuline en option à l'école et avait ainsi appris à déchiffrer tous les motifs qu'on pouvait retrouver sur les poignets des humains pubères. C'était complexe, mais capital, et pas seulement pour trouver son âme sœur, précisait souvent leur professeur, bien que les veines à son poignet aient déjà rougi.

« Quand vous entendrez votre Phrase, alors vous saurez que c'est la votre. »

Le langage développé des hommes leur permettaient de communiquer les un entre les autres, et leur sens de l'ouïe était étonnamment aiguisé, ainsi, l'entente de certains mots associés à des idées précises provoquait automatiquement une réaction dans le cerveau capable de réveiller l'entendeur d'un sommeil profond voire d'un léger coma, de le faire s'écrouler, pleurer, vomir, ou jouir selon les personnes, l'environnement, et le ton employé. Dans la plupart des cas, ça ne provoquait que quelques gros papillons dans le ventre, une joie intense et un regain d'énergie, beaucoup en avaient les larmes aux yeux, mais Lance avait entendu parler de phrases qui avaient été prononcées dans un contexte moins anodin, plus intime ou dramatique, provoquant d'autres réactions plus extrêmes. Lance connaissait ses mots, il les avait déjà entendus avant même que ceux de son âme sœur n'apparaisse sur son poignet. C'était Abuelita qui les avait prononcés alors que Lance la serrait dans ses bras. La dame d'un âge honorable lui caressait tendrement la tête quand elle avait doucement murmuré : « Ne sois pas triste, Lance. Je resterai toujours dans ton cœur. »

C'était sa Phrase, Lance l'avait tout de suite deviné, car il fut pris de nausées et les larmes redoublèrent, malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait de son cœur. Il était triste et heureux à la fois, et il avait ressenti tout l'amour d'Abuela, pour lui, pour ses frères et sœurs, pour toute la famille qui était présente cet après-midi là. C'étaient ses mots, mais Abuela n'était pas son âme sœur. Abuela était bien trop vieille en premier lieu, les veinules d'âmes sœurs se formant à peu près au même moment, pendant la puberté. Et puis, s'il avait entendu son âme sœur prononcer sa Phrase, ses veines ne seraient pas bleues. C'était la deuxième réaction que pouvaient provoquer l'entente de la Phrase, lorsque les idées étaient associées à la voix de l'âme sœur, qui les portait à son poignet, la réaction était bien décuplée, presque violente selon certains récits, et les veinules perdaient leur teinte verdâtre bleutée, pour des tons plus chauds, qui variaient selon les circonstances de la première saisie. Lance était fier de ses connaissances sur le sujet. Par exemple, des veinules rouge vives annonçaient que la première fois que la Phrase avait été entendue de la bouche de leur âme sœur, la Phrase était sortie du fond du cœur et sans retenue, presque par inadvertance, et sincèrement dirigée vers l'écoutant. Les veinules rouges étaient rares mais c'étaient celles qui avaient provoqué les sensations les plus douces et tendres. Au contraire, des veinules prenaient une teinte violacée si la Phrase était bien prononcée mais pas destinée à l'écoutant. Il y avait tout un spectre sur ce que pouvait signifier la couleur des veines ayant rougi, et Lance, qui était fasciné par le sujet, en connaissait les solides bases et de nombreuses ramifications.

Comme Lance savait déchiffrer la Graphie du cœur, il connaissait aussi la Phrase de son âme sœur. Il la prononçait régulièrement quand il se sentait proche d'une fille, mais ça n'avait jamais eu l'effet espéré, pas même avec Allura. Il avait prononcé la phrase sur son poignet à Allura et elle n'avait pas bronché, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, ça faisait terriblement mal de la part d'une personne dont on était amoureux, Lance le savait, ce n'était pas la première fois. Et, personne depuis sa Abuela n'avait prononcé sa propre Phrase, ce qui en soi était plutôt une bonne chose. Même s'il trouvait sa Phrase très belle, Lance ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver morbide. Après tout, elle annonçait le départ, si ce n'était la mort, très prochain de son âme sœur. Il ne voulait pas vivre près de son âme sœur sans la connaître, et encore moins loin d'elle en la connaissant. Les deux idées s'apparentaient à de la torture, pour lui, même si dans le premier cas tout était inconscient.

Il soupira encore une fois en faisant des petits cercles sur son poignet, sentant la pulsation calme sous sa peau. Elles ressortaient beaucoup aujourd'hui, ses veinules bleues. Lance ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait bien les sentir avec le bout de ses doigts, et déchiffrer rien qu'à l'aide du toucher. A la base, presque dans le pli de son poignet, où il était un peu chatouilleux, une boucle élégante, reliant deux masses plus importantes. "Nous", l'idée de Toi et de Moi, liés ensemble pour faire "Nous". Puis, des traits plus longs et fins, qui se croisaient minutieusement. "Être", l'idée d'équivalence, de composition ou d'égalité, souvent traduisible par le verbe "Être" conjugué. Ensuite, le chemin se faisait plus sinueux et téméraire, pointu et défiant les observateurs. Lance touchait, donc il ne se faisait pas avoir par cette idée annoncée avec tant d'ardeur sur son bras et pourtant si accessoire. "Bon", l'idée qui améliore celle qu'elle précède, qui enchérit, qui complimente, comme le "Bon" quelque chose. Enfin, la dernière boucle, où les petites veinules se rejoignaient à la moitié de son avant bras. Lance aimait bien cette idée là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix fit sursauter Lance. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à être interrompu. Quand il reconnut le visage balafré qui lui faisait face, son propre visage s'illumina d'une joie à peine contenue, alors qu'il s'exclamait tout sourire :

« Keith ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je pensais que tu étais en mission ? »

Il avait fière allure, dans son uniforme de chef d'escouade marmoran. Si ses cheveux étaient correctement taillés, Lance pourrait sûrement admettre que Keith était magnifique, mais en attendant, hors de question. En constatant l'enthousiasme de son ami, Keith eut un doux sourire, largement plus timide que son vis à vis.

« Je viens à peine de rentrer, mais on va prochainement faire une escale sur Altéa pour un congrès scientifique entre certains chercheurs de l'Atlas et des Alchimistes Altéens. Je me suis porté volontaire pour faire partie de l'escorte, parce qu'il y aura Shiro et Pidge, et que la nouvelle compagnie de Hunk s'occupera des repas. Je... Caron fera partie du comité d'accueil sur Altéa, ce sera l'occasion de se retrouver à nouveau tous ensemble.

— Wow. Je vois, vous allez bien vous amuser alors. Je suis content pour vous ! »

Lance ne mentait pas, ou qu'à moitié, parce qu'il était réellement ravi pour ses amis, mais l'aventure lui manquait. La ferme à cuba de sa famille était si paisible, malgré les enfants et les animaux qui se couraient après sur les nombreux hectares de terrains en rigolant et en faisant toutes sortes de bruits insupportables. Et s'il tenait à sa famille comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, il adorait également ses amis, et Voltron était comme une deuxième famille pour lui. Ils lui manquaient tous énormément, même s'ils se revoyaient régulièrement chacun leur tour, et que tous les ans ils organisaient la commémoration à la mémoire du sacrifice d'Allura. Cependant, à sa surprise, le visage de Keith sembla se faner, et son petit sourire fondit comme neige au soleil, remplacée par une moue déçue.

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? »

La question prit Lance par surprise. Il avait tendance à oublier à quel point son ami pouvait être maladroit avec ses mots parfois. Keith pensait avoir tourné son discours précédent comme une proposition, et lorsque Lance s'en rendit compte, un poids énorme s'envola de sur ses épaules et son dos, et il se pencha même un peu en arrière pour rigoler de leur maladresse commune. Keith le regardait confus, et le cubain décida de tourner la situation à son avantage.

« Bon, d'accord. Je viendrai à deux conditions.

— Lesquelles ? »

Keith était frétillant d'espoir et c'était assez amusant de le voir ainsi. Pour Lance, Keith avait presque toujours été droit et fier, un modèle solide, un exemple à suivre. La ligne à dépasser. Et au fur et à mesure que Lance avançait, la ligne en faisait autant, alors il ne l'avait jamais dépassée. Il en oubliait parfois que Keith aussi était humain, et que s'il semblait si fort, il avait aussi ses faiblesses et ses failles, surtout sur le plan social, que Lance au contraire maîtrisait avec la virtuosité d'un chef d'orchestre. Il inspira, reprenant de plus en plus confiance en lui tandis que Keith retenait sa respiration, mais s'était tout de même calmé extérieurement.

« Tu dois me laisser couper tes cheveux. Tu ne peux absolument pas te rendre à un congrès scientifique dans cet état, même si c'est en tant que simple escorte ! »

Les yeux argentés de Keith s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais il acquiesça sans trop discuter. Il détestait devoir aller chez le coiffeur, parce que ça voulait dire parler à un inconnu pour qu'il coupât vos cheveux, les lavât, les coiffât, les examinât... C'était assez intime, et il frissonnait à l'idée de laisser n'importe qui triturer ses cheveux. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait les couper, les cheveux trop longs étaient gênants, ils accumulaient l'électricité statique, se coinçaient partout, tombaient devant ses yeux, et ils commençaient à peser lourd sur son crâne. Il n'était pas contre une petite coupe, surtout si Lance lui proposait de la faire lui-même. Méfiant, il demanda ensuite quelle était la deuxième condition.

Le cubain prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais il chercha à l'exprimer avec les bons mots, afin que ça ne sonne pas trop pathétique ni trop capricieux. Il opta pour un ton cool et désintéressé quand il annonça :

« Tu dois aussi me proposer plus souvent de t'accompagner en mission, l'aventure me manque parfois, et je pourrais t'être plus utile que tu ne le penses. »

Le clin d'œil qui ponctua la fin de la phrase décontenança le chef d'escouade un court instant, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il était vraiment content de cet accord en réalité, il trouvait ça dommage que Lance se fût complètement replié sur lui-même suite au sacrifice de la Princesse, mais il avait décidé de respecter la volonté de son ami. Keith pensait que Lance ne voulait plus de l'aventure, mais quand on y avait goûté une fois, elle nous rappelait toujours. Keith ne le savait que trop bien, c'était pour ça qu'il était chef d'escouade à ce jour.

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, deux mains qui se serrent et deux bras qui attrapent le corps en face pour l'enserrer, et un rendez vous pour une coupe radicale de cheveux, leur accord fut scellé, et ils se quittèrent en souriant, satisfaits.

...

Keith était horriblement stressé. Aurait-il dû s'habiller mieux ? Il n'avait mis qu'un simple T-shirt et un jean, mais peut-être était-ce en fait déjà trop ? S'il avait fallu plutôt un vieux haut et un pantalon troué ? Et si Lance le ratait ? Et s'il remarquait ses veinules ? A cette dernière pensée, sa main vint couvrir son poignet, qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait même pas à lire ses propres inscriptions, la Phrase de son âme sœur. S'il n'arrivait pas à la lire, il ne la prononcerait probablement jamais, et son âme sœur ne le reconnaîtrait alors jamais non plus. Keith ne se souciait pas de ces histoires d'âmes sœurs avant. Il n'était pas intéressé par l'amour ni par la spiritualité, et les nœuds sur son poignet étaient définitivement trop complexes pour le motiver à ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'apprendre à les lire. C'était avant. Avant que les veines bleutées sur son poignet ne tournassent vers un pourpre intense, presque rouge. Il en avait aujourd'hui terriblement honte, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il parvenait à se convaincre que c'était par pudeur, et que de toutes façons tout le monde s'en foutait, mais Keith savait que Lance remarquerait le rouge vibrant, à peine rosé, qui marbrait son avant bras interne. Lance le remarquerait, car il faisait toujours attention aux détails. Il était un grand romantique qui cherchait son âme sœur avec une ferveur admirable. Il ne pourrait pas ne pas le remarquer, car le rouge était immanquable, attirant l'œil bien plus que le gris-bleuté des veinules qui attendaient encore.

« Prêt ? »

La voix de Lance le sortit subitement de ses pensées, et il sursauta, surpris. Keith regretta d'avoir accepté ses conditions sans se méfier. L'air malicieux du jeune homme, qui portait dans sa main droite de longs ciseaux étincelants aiguisés, n'augurait rien de bon pour Keith et son imposante crinière d'ébène. Nerveusement, il la traversa d'une main pour s'assurer qu'elle fût en ordre. Elle ne l'était pas, bien sûr. Elle ne l'était jamais. Inévitablement, ses doigts se coincèrent dans un nœud dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné la ténacité.

Keith négligeait ses cheveux, parce qu'il se fichait de son apparence. La plupart du temps il les attachait en une queue basse parce que c'était la seule coiffure qu'il connaissait, et le fait qu'ils ne formassent qu'une seule masse était bien pratique alors qu'il faisait des tours et des tours avec un élastique qu'il avait un jour trouvé au fond d'un tiroir. À force de mauvais traitement et de manque cruel d'attention, la chevelure de Keith était devenue bien moins brillante et douce qu'elle l'avait été, et si Keith pensait que ça lui était égal, il se surprit à avoir honte de l'état lamentable de ses cheveux. Il avait honte, parce qu'il savait que pour Lance contrairement à lui, ce genre de choses étaient importantes. Il avait honte de paraître si négligé face à Lance, qui lui, était toujours impeccable.

En voyant Keith se débattre avec sa propre tignasse, tentant d'arracher ses doigts de la masse noire comme on arrache les mauvaises herbes en jardinant, un rire clair lui échappa. Le demi-galra le fusillait du regard, bien moins amusé par la situation, mais le rire de Lance éclatait toujours et encore, à chaque fois qu'il pensait s'être calmé et qu'il reposait son regard sur son vis-à-vis. Il vola finalement à son secours, parvenant à desserrer suffisamment le nœud pour en écarter avec délicatesse la main qui y était prise au piège. Contrairement à ce que Keith attendait cependant, Lance ne la relâcha pas immédiatement. Il avait cru voir, mais il s'était sûrement trompé... Non. Lance n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il les voyait peut-être pour la première fois, et sentait le pouls de Keith sous ses doigts fébriles, qui battait un rythme effréné.

« Elles sont tellement rouges...

— Euh... Je, oui. »

Le garçon pâle, mais dont le visage rosissait lentement, aurait aimé donner une réponse plus pertinente et assurée. Il perdait tous ses moyens, sous le regard cobalt scrutateur. Profondément blotti entre ses poumons, eux mêmes protégés par sa cage thoracique affolée, il sentait son cœur s'emballer comme un fou, et le sang lui monter à la tête. Lance n'essayait même pas de déchiffrer la Phrase inscrite sur le poignet blanc. Il observait avec minutie les entrelacs des veinules, fasciné voire hypnotisé par l'harmonie avec laquelle elles dessinaient dans le bras, comme de longues flammes pourpres. Ils avaient tous les deux toujours aimé le feu. Sa chaleur et sa lumière rougeoyante vous envahissait doucement, les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement au centre du camp de vacances, ou sensuellement au creux de la cheminée ; ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de tellement serein. Ils s'y étaient pourtant chacun de leur côté brûlés plusieurs fois.

Une réalisation soudaine frappa Lance, l'attristant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il pensa que c'était dû à la surprise, ça ne l'était pas, et relâcha vivement le poignet qui retomba mollement le long du corps à qui il appartenait.

« Je ne savait pas que tu... Que tu avais déjà... »

La remarque, qui se voulait nonchalante, sonnait comme des excuses maladroites. Keith le coupa vivement d'un « Non ! » légèrement paniqué, avant de recommencer à chercher ses mots, sous l'attention complète de Lance.

« Ce n'est pas... Pas vraiment ? Enfin. Je ne... Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler maintenant. »

Il observa avec intérêt les sourcils finement épilés de Lance se rejoindre en s'abaissant, dans une expression confuse, peut-être frustrée, en tous cas insatisfaite. Cependant, malgré tous les signes que Lance montrait probablement inconsciemment, mais qui témoignaient de sa curiosité sur le sujet, il n'insista pas et l'invita plutôt à entrer.

La maison dans laquelle vivait Lance avec sa famille était, elle aussi impeccable. Keith n'aurait pas deviné que des enfants vivaient là avec leurs parents, oncles, tantes, grands parents, grands oncles, arrière grands parents, et des chèvres, des poules, toute une ménagerie en soi, s'il ne les avait pas croisé dans la cour un peu plus tôt. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que tout le monde s'était activé dans la matinée pour qu'il ne reste plus un grain de poussière sur les meubles, la Mama de Lance voulant faire une bonne impression à l'ancien Leader de son petit dernier. La famille McClain était, comme Lance, chaleureuse et accueillante, quoique taquine. Lance tira finalement Keith dans la grande salle de bains à l'étage, avant de lui expliquer qu'il allait dans un premier temps lui faire un shampoing, et aussi lui passer un baume démêlant ou deux, et peut-être offrir à ces pauvres cheveux le masque nourrissant qu'ils méritaient. Keith était persuadé que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais en se rappelant l'accident qu'il avait eu simplement en y passant la main, il changea légèrement d'avis et s'abstint de tout autre commentaire qu'une question posée par simple prudence, mais qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une réelle interrogation :

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

— Fais moi confiance ! C'est moi qui coiffe ma nièce tous les vendredis soirs quand elle sort de la douche après ses cours de danse. Je peux te dire que tes nœuds à côtés, c'est du menu fretin. »

Keith n'était pas convaincu, et avec raison, Lance exagérait complètement dans le seul but de mettre son ami en confiance. Il l'installa sur une chaise qu'il avait préparé, et commença à faire couler l'eau du robinet.

« Elle aime bien que je sois celui qui s'occupe de ses cheveux. Elle m'a nommé le Cheveulier. »

La contraction fit pouffer Keith entre ses lèvres pincées, avant qu'il ne se raidisse complètement en sentant un jet d'eau tiède humidifier ses cheveux. Le poids de l'eau qu'ils buvaient s'additionna à leur propre masse naturelle, les faisant coller et peser désagréablement sur son crâne. Huit doigts fins se posèrent ensuite sans prévenir en couronne dans ses cheveux, et deux pouces au centre. La sensations était étrange, mais elle devint rapidement relaxante alors que les doigts de Lance commençaient à masser le cuir chevelu en effectuant des petits cercles, descendant vers la nuque mais ne l'atteignant jamais, continuant plutôt sa route le long des cheveux qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour dés-emmêler avec l'aide du jet d'eau. Bien que Keith n'était pas très sensible du cuir chevelu, il grimaça plusieurs fois en sentant certains nœuds être tirés involontairement par les doigts qui continuaient de descendre le long de la sinueuse cascade noire. Quand les cheveux furent bien humides, Lance appliqua le premier produit, qui avait un bonne odeur, proche de la noix de coco.

« Tu me fais confiance pour les parfums ?

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire n'importe quoi ! »

Lance gloussa derrière lui en faisant mousser le produit sur son crâne. En vérité, Keith ne se souciait pas du parfum, tant que Lance ne lui étalait pas de la merde ou de l'acide sulfurique sur la tête, peu lui importait.

« Tu sentiras bon comme un nourrisson !

— Ça sent bon un bébé ?

— ... Non. Pas vraiment. Mais il me fallait une rime ! »

Lance était enthousiaste, il avait l'air de s'amuser à la tâche. Keith, lui, profitait de la sensation des doigts de Lance massant son crâne et parfois ses tempes, apaisant les maux de têtes dont il n'avait même pas conscience, et luttant vaillamment contre les nœuds. Il ferma les yeux. L'eau était maintenant agréablement chaude, et ses cheveux ne lui paraissaient plus si lourds. Bien que la mousse ait été rincée, l'odeur de la noix de coco persistait discrètement, tandis que les doigts de la main de Lance qui n'étaient pas occupés à tenir le jet continuaient de masser. Keith était à présent complètement détendu, alors le masseur improvisé en profita pour relancer un sujet, certes glissant, mais qui lui tenait à cœur. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner plus d'assurance.

« Alors, c'était comment ? »

Keith, à moitié assoupi, se contenta de grogner de contentement, ce qui fit encore pouffer Lance.

« Bien sûr que mes massages crâniens sont fabuleux. Je parlais de ton âme sœur. Les veinules rouges, c'est exceptionnel ! Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Il y eut un assez long moment de silence pendant lequel Lance craignit d'avoir été trop intrusif. Il crut sincèrement que Keith n'allais pas répondre, et l'anticipation d'une réponse qui ne venait pas avait fait stopper tout mouvement de ses doigts, ce qui réveilla suffisamment le brun pour qu'il réponde enfin, le ton las et endormi :

« J'ai sauvé sa vie. On s'est sauvés la vie, puis l'ai pris dans mes bras, et en m'regardant dans les yeux, l'a sorti ma Phrase. Fin.

— Elle est morte ?

— Non ! Mais... Elle, était sévèrement blessée. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en est complètement remis. »

L'élocution de Keith avait quelque chose de bizarre, et ce n'était plus dû à un quelconque endormissement. Le cœur de Lance se tordit traîtreusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait son interrogatoire :

« Félicitations, alors. Ça doit être bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui on peut toujours compter, quelqu'un pour nous soutenir coûte que coûte, quelqu'un...

— Lance ! Je ne suis pas... En couple, avec la personne qui a fait rougir mes veinules. On ne se voit pas très souvent, même.

— Oh. Oui. La Lame doit désapprouver ce genre de relations entre-membres. Qui est-ce ? Oh, je suis sûr que c'est Acxa ! »

Le ton excité de Lance qui se voulait gentiment taquin ne faisait qu'exaspérer Keith toujours plus.

« Non ! Lance, non ! Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas Acxa. Ce n'est pas une lame, et on n'est pas ensemble, parce qu'on n'arrive pas à réellement s'entendre et qu'en plus, quand j'ai voulu lui en reparler quand elle a été de nouveau sur pieds, elle avait tout oublié ! »

Le ton de Keith s'était fait de plus en plus douloureux alors qu'il avançait dans sa tirade, la torture d'années à regarder son âme sœur de loin sans la toucher, comme les belles flammes, pour ne pas se brûler ; ressortant en frustration explosive. Les mains de Lance se réanimèrent dans le but d'apaiser son ami, étalant un énième produit non-moussant.

« Pardon, pardon. Je ne savais pas, ne t'énerve pas. Ça a dû être dur pour toi, désolé. »

Keith ne dit rien, et Lance continua d'étaler le démêlant, espérant qu'il délie aussi la langue de son ami qui, visiblement, en avait gros sur le cœur. Sa curiosité le rongeait de l'intérieur, il devait la laisser un peu sortir, même s'il n'obtenait aucune réponse il aurait la satisfaction d'avoir essayé.

« Si c'est pas une Lame, du coup, c'est qui ?

— ... Quelqu'un.

— Ben, ouais, mais quelqu'un qui ?

— Je ne vais pas te le dire !

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, j'en n'ai pas envie. »

Lance accepta finalement le silence de son vis-à-vis. Le souvenir était probablement douloureux. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour demander quand même :

« C'était quoi alors, ta Phrase ?

— ... J'ai oublié.

— Quoi ?! Allez, ça s'oublie pas ce genre de trucs, c'est important. On peut te réveiller d'un coma tu sais, ou relancer ton cœur !

— N'insiste pas ! »

Il grommela, mais accepta tout de même ce nouveau refus, finissant de rincer les cheveux maintenant propres un peu plus rudement qu'il n'avait commencé. Keith ne manqua pas de remarquer ce changement, mais resta muet comme une tombe, même pendant que le cubain essorait un peu trop fort les mèches noires, qu'il enroulait avec plus de douceur une serviette sur ses épaules et son dos, et qu'il attrapait le peigne pour le prévenir avec un ton un peu inquiet :

« Tes cheveux sont encore pas mal emmêlés donc ça risque de tirer un peu. Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal, mais j'espère quand même que tu ne crains pas autant que Nadia ! »

La référence à la jeune nièce allégea considérablement l'ambiance, et bien que Keith ne craignait pas trop qu'on lui tirât les cheveux, il grimaça quelques fois. Quand la longue chevelure fut entièrement peignée, encore humide des soins qu'elle avait reçus, qu'elle sentait bon la noix de coco et les autres parfums des divers produits utilisés par Lance, ce dernier contempla son œuvre avec fierté. La cascade sombre était harmonieuse, brillante et raide, tranchant le long de la serviette blanche, allant chatouiller le dossier de la chaise du bout des pointes fourchues. Il se retint de jurer à ce constat. Les cheveux étaient très abîmés, et les fourches étaient énormes.

Les ciseaux en main, il fut pris d'une affreuse hésitation qui fit presque trembler ses doigts. Quelle longueur ? Il avait toujours dit que les cheveux de Keith étaient horribles, mais finalement il avait appris à l'apprécier avec les cheveux longs et cet horrible mulet. Mais Lance ne savait pas faire les mulets, et il était absolument hors de question qu'il s'abaissât à en laisser un à Keith. Il commença par couper net au niveau des omoplates, les cheveux en dessous étant de toutes façons trop abîmés pour en faire quoi que ce fût. Une idée germa dans son esprit, mais en premier il devait vérifier. Et il ne voulait pas que Keith se voie alors il l'avait tourné dos au miroir. Il contourna son sujet, le scrutant de près, en réfléchissant. Keith haussa un sourcil, d'une manière que Lance trouva anormalement gracieuse, mais il se re-concentra rapidement. Quelques coups de ciseaux plus tard, et après quelques vannes sur le sujet, Lance attrapa un élastique dans un des petits casiers sur la commode de la salle de bains. Il commença à tirer les cheveux à l'aide du peigne et de ses pleines mains, et fabriqua quelque chose que Keith ne pouvait pas voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Étonnamment, tu as les cheveux bien plus volumineux que Nadia. C'est très agréable à coiffer. »

Cette caractéristique était probablement due à son sang Galra. Les cheveux de Lotor avaient l'air toujours tellement parfaits, et ceux de Krolia semblaient doux comme du duvet. Kolivan avait lui aussi, de longs cheveux brillants et toujours bien coiffés malgré son âge avancé, et Lance se souvenait avoir fait des cauchemars sur la douceur apparente et l'épaisseur de la fourrure de Sendak. Il termina sa tresse sans s'en rendre compte, et l'enroula sur elle même en un chignon haut. Quand il retourna le siège, Keith pensa à une ballerine. Cependant Lance parla le premier :

« Un vrai samurai ! »

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur le visage de Keith, à l'entente de ce nom. Il avait toujours aimé quand Lance le surnommait comme ça, et le fait qu'il se souvienne de ce petit surnom qu'il n'avait pourtant, utilisé que deux ou trois fois à l'époque de Voltron, le toucha énormément.

Le départ était prévu pour l'après-midi même.

...

* * *

C'est tout, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
J'aime bien les cheveux. Voilà.

A la prochaine, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et portez vous bien !


	2. Des veines rouges comme la grenade

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances de Février ? Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Il se trouve que, au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais je me suis rendue compte que c'était _Beaucoup_ plus long que prévu, et j'avais déjà près de 7K mots, et je savais que j'étais encore assez loin de la fin donc... J'ai encore coupé mon texte, et bouclé cette deuxième partie. Je vais essayer de faire de cette histoire une trilogie, mais peut-être qu'il y aura quatre, ou cinq parties ? Je ne suis sûre de rien à ce niveau.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le texte et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des veines rouges comme la grenade dévoraient son bras par l'intérieur, Lance ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y laisser glisser son regard alors que Keith lui avait clairement signifié qu'elles le mettaient mal-à-l'aise. Les yeux de Lance ne semblaient pas pouvoir se résoudre à les laisser tranquille une minute, attirés comme des aimants par le poignet blanc au cellules sanguines. De là où il était, Lance pouvait deviner un symbole qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il avait toujours préféré au autres. « Toi », l'idée du prénom, d'interpeller, les mots par lequel se reconnaissait l'entendant, généralement son prénom.

Après avoir passé l'après midi ensemble, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la base Terrienne des Lames de Marmora pour embarquer. Les vestiaires réservés aux officiers étaient spacieux et confortables, et bien que Lance n'était de base pas même une Lame, Keith l'avait invité à utiliser ceux-ci. Lance ne connaissait de la base Terrienne que les espaces ouverts au public, ce qui était bien peu, il ne s'était jamais aussi profondément enfoncé parmi le dédale de couloirs et salles que composait la base, cette partie étant réservée au personnel des Lames.

Ils se changeaient tous les deux avant de partir pour la mission d'escorte. Lance n'avait pas d'armure marmorane, il revêtait plutôt sa vieille armure de Paladin Bleu altéenne. Sa taille automatiquement ajustable était for pratique. Lui et Keith en avaient discuté, et ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que, s'il n'était effectivement pas une Lame, il pouvait très bien participer à la mission en tant que Paladin Bleu reprenant du service. L'idée était séduisante, reformer l'équipe des Paladins, même sans Voltron. Après tout, les tous premiers Paladins avaient commencé leur carrière sans les Lions, prouvant bien que les premiers pouvaient exister même sans les autres. Le problème était que chacun aujourd'hui avait ses propres préoccupations et responsabilités, ayant trouvé une situation stable dans un endroit qui leur plaisait, mais qui ne leur permettait pas hélas de courir sauver l'univers tous ensemble.

Keith ne s'était jamais senti autant chez lui que quand il était un Paladin de Voltron, et que ses camarades le considéraient comme un membre de leur grande famille de cœur, tout en respectant son caractère asocial. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement rester tout seul, au contraire même, Keith appréciait la compagnie de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, mais il n'y arrivait juste pas. C'était terriblement difficile pour lui d'aller vers les gens, d'engager une conversation, et de nouer des liens. Son mauvais caractère ne lui facilitait pas non plus la tâche, les autres semblant éprouver automatiquement une sorte d'antipathie à son égard, avant même de le connaître. Keith aurait voulu que Pidge vînt vers lui pour jouer aux jeux vidéos, ou que Hunk lui demandât de l'aide pour une quelconque recette improvisée, même s'il était aussi nul avec une manette entre les mains qu'aux fourneaux. Il avait le sentiment désagréable de ne pas réussir à s'intégrer, en partie à cause de son propre caractère réservé et froid qu'il ne contrôlait pas, mais aussi à cause des autres qui ne comprenaient pas à quel point c'était compliqué pour lui.

Bien sûr, chez les Lames de Marmora, il avait retrouvé sa mère biologique et rencontré des gens qui représentaient de bons modèles de Galras, mais il avait aussi été plus seul et stressé que jamais, constamment soumis à la pression du devoir aucun ami sur qui compter, juste des collègues qui étaient dans la même galère aucune famille pour vous soutenir, juste des soldats qui pansent leurs propres blessures. Les Lames de Marmora n'étaient pas un groupe d'amis qui comptaient sauver l'univers, c'étaient une organisation terroriste qui s'était engagée dans une lutte fratricide qu'un jour elle perdrait inéluctablement. Heureusement, les choses avaient un peu changé depuis, et les lames parcouraient l'univers entant qu'organisation humanitaire dorénavant, ce qui était grandement moins stressant.

Lance regardait les bayards bleu et rouge, nostalgique. Rien ne serait jamais comme avant mais peut-être que… Il jeta un énième regard à Keith, qui rangeait son couteau marmoran dans le fourreau prévu à cet effet, à sa ceinture. Le chef d'escouade lui rendit son œillade en élevant un sourcil, intrigué, et Lance se retourna vers ses affaires ce n'était rien. Il soupira en rangeant le rouge dans son sac et le bleu à son armure.

« On y va ?

— Ouais. »

Le vaisseau décolla, accompagné des petites navettes chargées de l'escorte. L'Atlas et la compagnie de Hunk étaient déjà sur place, alors les Lames accompagnaient les scientifiques. Ils avaient deux jours de voyage minimum. Lance ne connaissait aucune des Lames qui les accompagnaient, mais ils semblaient tous respecter Keith et sa décision de faire de Lance son bras droit occasionnel. Ils étaient en revanche plus ennuyés par la nature de la mission, jugée peu intéressante.

...

À peine eurent-ils quitté l'atmosphère que Lance reçut un appel en provenance du vaisseau. Il décrocha, à moitié surpris, et laissa Pidge parler, l'écoutant avec un ravissement non feint. Ça faisait bien des mois qu'il n'avait pas revu sa petite bouille de binoclarde prétentieuse, et elle lui avait plus manqué qu'il ne l'aurait avoué.

« Lance ! Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

— Et ouais. Ne pense pas pouvoir m'éviter si facilement !

— En plus je vois que tu as remis ta vieille armure, on dirait que tu repasses aux choses sérieuses. »

Le ton de la jeune fille était malicieux, et ils se taquinèrent un moment. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se racontant les dernières nouvelles. Pidge était une pipelette infatigable, comme Lance, et ensemble, ils étaient les commères ultimes.

« … et tu te souviens de ce gars là, Razmo ?

— Le petit mécano, c'est ça ?

– Il arrête pas de me proposer des projets, et franchement les projets en question, ils sont cools ça va, mais je suis juste pas intéressée. »

La vie amoureuse de son amie était comme un feuilleton à suivre assidûment pour Lance. Il y avait tout un tas de situations comiques et intéressantes qu'il adorait écouter du point de vue si tranché de la petite scientifique. Bien sûr, en bon ami qu'il était, et grand spécialiste de l'amour et des relations humaines, il faisait toujours de son mieux pour lui donner les bons conseils. Pidge continua son histoire, en arrivant au point qui lui posait problème :

« Je ne sais juste pas comment lui dire, je m'en veux un peu tu sais. Il est vraiment adorable ! »

Ça retournait le cœur de Lance de voir son amie se torturer comme ça à cause des gens qu'elle attirait bien malgré elle. Même si il ne comprenait pas son point de vue, il respectait le fait que Pidge ne soit juste pas intéressée par une relation amoureuse quelle qu'elle fût.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça Pidge'ama. Tu devrais lui expliquer calmement, et il comprendra. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, peu motivée mais rassurée. Sur son écran, Lance l'aperçut secouer un peu la tête pour se reprendre avant qu'elle ne se tournât vers lui à nouveau :

« Et de ton côté ? Tu cherches toujours ton âme sœur ?

— C'est affreux j'te dis pas ! Tu te souviens de Rebecca ? On s'est séparés parce qu'elle avait trouvé son âme sœur. Qui n'était pas moi.

— Oh, Lance désolée. C'est qu'elle n'était pas la bonne.

— Ça me désespère de voir tout le monde autour de moi trouver leur âme sœur, tandis que moi je reste là, seul pour toujours avec mon Abuela au fond de mon cœur !

— Oh arrête, tout le monde ne trouve pas son âme sœur autour de toi tu exagères. »

Le regard de Lance fut indescriptible. Il s'approcha de l'écran, comme pour lui faire une confidence, et Pidge en fit de même, prête à l'entendre.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui d'autre !

— Qui ça ? Non, me fait pas ce regard et avoue juste ! Allez quoi. »

Lance ne put rester éternellement insensible aux supplications de son amie. Quand il estima que la tension était à son comble, il décida de lâcher la bombe, pas peu fier de son effet.

« Keith.

— Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? Notre Keith, qui a trouvé son âme sœur ?!

— Comme je te le dis, ses veines sont rouges comme une canette de Coca-Cola !

— Wow. Ça doit être du sérieux. Tu sais qui c'est ?

— Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se sont mutuellement sauvés et qu'elle a été gravement blessée. Elle avait tout oublié en se réveillant.

— Triste. »

L'histoire avait un écho familier aux oreilles de Pidge, mais elle ne fit pas part de cette impression, trop incertaine. Ça lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose, elle ne savait plus trop quoi… sûrement une des séries qu'elle avait vues pendant les vacances.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a décidé de faire du coup ?

— Rien du tout. D'après lui ils ne se voient presque jamais.

— Pas étonnant de sa part. »

Dans la bouche de Lance, l'histoire avait un goût doux-amer d'inachevé, et lui aussi, il avait cette drôle de sensation de déjà vu, alors qu'il racontait l'histoire à Pidge. Une fenêtre supplémentaire s'ouvrit sur son tableau de bord et sur l'écran de la scientifique, tandis qu'apparaissait le visage sévère du chef d'escouade, qui avait sûrement les oreilles sifflantes un instant plus tôt. Des ricanements cessèrent aussitôt qu'il apparût.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous discutez depuis plus d'une heure et demie et Lance, ta direction n'est plus droite. »

Le paladin bleu corrigea immédiatement la trajectoire de son engin, alors que Pidge tenta de changer de sujet.

« Keith ! Ça faisait un bail, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

— On s'est vus il y a moins d'une semaine pour les préparatifs de la mission Pidge, tu as oublié ?

— Ah, oui ! C'est vrai. Mais c'était quand même y a un bail tu crois pas ? »

Le nouvel arrivé n'essaya pas de comprendre plus loin, s'abandonnant à la perplexité. Il était toujours un peu curieux, mais décida de laisser à ses amis l'opportunité de changer de sujet. Pidge n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et après une seconde de réflexion, l'air de rien, elle comptait bien interroger son ancien leader. Si il refusait de répondre, elle trouverait d'elle-même !

« Lance et moi on parlait de nos histoires de cœur, tu sais, le blabla habituel. »

Keith s'était raidi, mais comme il se tenait toujours plutôt droit et sévère, la curieuse n'en vit rien. Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur la surface de son bureau dans un rythme de valse pour paraître la plus désintéressée possible, son regard fixé dans le vide mais toute son attention secrètement braquée vers le visage à travers l'écran.

« Les âmes sœurs, ce genre de trucs. »

Cette fois il fut impossible de le manquer, le demi Galra avait tiqué. Son sourcil avait nerveusement sursauté tandis que sa main droite attrapait son poignet, comme pour le restreindre ou bien, dissimuler par réflexe des veinules dont on aurait honte. Il n'y avait rien à dissimuler que l'uniforme ne cachât pas déjà, bien sûr, mais ce geste témoignait bien d'un mécanisme de défense instinctif que la scientifique nota avec l'acribie qui lui était propre dans son esprit.

« Toi Keith, tu as trouvé ton âme sœur déjà ?

— Non. »

Le ton était catégorique quoique presque hésitant, mais l'expression était douloureusement amer, Pidge connaissait cette expression. Keith mentait. Il mentait à moitié, car il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre oui, et c'était de là que venait ce désagréable arrière goût. Elle décida d'insister.

« Pourtant… j'ai cru apercevoir des veines rouges tout à l'heure. Je me suis peut-être trompée remarque, mais ce genre de choses quand même, ça ne se loupe pas. »

Keith se sentait comme incriminé. Malgré lui, ses yeux dévièrent vers l'image de Lance de l'autre côté de l'écran. L'ancien paladin rouge semblait en colère, en vérité il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Il avait confié l'histoire de ses veines rouges à Lance, et ce dernier allait la raconter à n'importe qui dans son dos ?

Il avait probablement tord d'accuser le garçon aussi vite, et aussi radicalement. Keith le savait, mais il lui en voulut quand même. Il était de nature rancunière. Ça n'avait aucun sens, Pidge était une amie digne de confiance, et de toutes façons Keith n'avait pas demandé à Lance de garder ce qu'il lui avait confié. Pourtant, il avait l'air plutôt énervé contre le cubain, et il en avait aussi malgré lui la chanson.

Lance se souvenait d'un film qu'il avait vu un jour, à propos d'un garçon dont tout le monde au lycée connaissait la Phrase. Pour le faire réagir, les enfants s'amusaient à lui répéter « Je m'en occupe. », sa Phrase si précieuse. Elle perdait toute sa valeur dans la bouche des enfants qui ne faisaient que s'amuser, que taquiner, mais elle avait toujours autant d'effet. À chaque fois que le garçon entendait sa Phrase prononcée juste comme ça, juste pour rire, il devenait pâle comme un linge, et les enfants se marraient. Le garçon avait la nausée, il voulait vomir à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. La phrase qui était sensée l'aider à retrouver son âme sœur, elle faisait de sa vie un enfer. La phrase qui était sensée l'illuminer, sa Phrase, elle le rendait malade. Et les enfants rigolaient, parce qu'ils ne se rendaient compte de rien.

Lance de demandait si Keith avait vécu une situation pareille. Ce n'aurait pas été très étonnant. Lui-même qui connaissait sa propre Phrase depuis si longtemps, il ne l'avait que rarement confiée, conscient du pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir dans une mauvaise bouche. Mais Keith était fort, aux yeux de Lance. Keith était indestructible, aucune chance qu'il eusse été harcelé à l'école. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et d'un autre côté, Keith était impulsif, il était introverti, et il avait mauvais caractère de manière générale. Ce n'aurait pas été étonnant que les autres enfants l'eussent pris en grippe, avec son air inconsciemment supérieur et son horrible coupe de cheveux. Cheveux qu'il avait bien arrangés, pensa-t-il avec fierté.

« Ce n'était sûrement rien qui te regarde. »

La voix de Keith trancha finalement, et la scientifique capitula. Les mains en l'air, elle aurait hissé un drapeau blanc si elle en avait eu à disposition.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vois. Je vais retourner à mon travail alors.

— À plus Pidge !

— À plus Lance. Et Keith ? Sympa ta nouvelle coupe. »

Elle coupa après un vague signe de la main, et ne restèrent sur le canal que Lance et Keith, en tête à tête. Le Paladin Bleu ricana un peu, alors que son ami restait coi. N'hésitant pas à s'envoyer des fleurs pour son dur labeur, Lance insista :

« Je t'avais dit que ça serait une tuerie. Le chignon sur toi, c'est mille fois plus cool que ton vieux mulet. »

Encore une fois, Keith ne savait plus quoi dire. Son regard tourna de l'écran où s'affichait plus tôt l'image de Pidge, à celui où Lance venait de lui faire un clin d'œil. Toute la rancœur qu'il avait pu précédemment éprouver, tout s'était envolé sous le bonheur du compliment. C'était maladroit et incertain, alors il voulut s'en assurer, quand il reprit enfin la parole.

« Je... Enfin tu... Tu trouves vraiment que ça me va bien ?

— Qu'est-ce que... ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Quoi ? Non.

— Eh, il fallait le dire plus tôt c'est pas grave, tu sais. »

Le regard de Keith se refit sévère un instant pour calmer son ami, qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Après une petite inspiration, il retenta :

« Je, j'aime bien. Et ça t'a pris du temps et tout.. C'est très bien. C'est juste que...

— Bah c'est rien du tout t'en fais pas. J'aurais pu faire autre chose facilement sinon.

— Juste que. Tu penses que ça me va bien. »

Peut-être que les joues de Lance rougirent légèrement quand il se rendit compte des implications qu'il avait faites en complimentant son propre travail, sur la tête de Keith. En tous cas il ressentit le besoin d'élargir son col, bien qu'il fût auto-ajustable. Les yeux de son ami remontèrent dans la caméra pour plonger droit dans ceux de Lance, qui déglutit avec peine. Ils avaient quelque chose de brillant, pas aussi métallique et froid que d'habitude. C'était peut-être à cause de la petitesse de la capsule dans laquelle il voyageait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais il faisait un peu trop chaud pour être à l'aise, et son cœur bien caché sous son armure s'emballait alors que Keith demandait, sur un ton étrangement neutre :

« Tu trouves que je suis beau, comme ça ? »

Lance ne pouvait honnêtement pas répondre « Non. », mais est-ce qu'il avait pour autant envie de dire la vérité ? Que son regard était hypnotisant même à travers un écran, et que les muscles de son cou exposé étaient terriblement attrayants ? Que les mèches qui restaient sur son visage définissaient joliment sa mâchoire et que malgré leur épaisseur, ses sourcils étaient toujours anormalement gracieux ? Aucune chance qu'il ne dît quoique ce fût, Lance savait que si il commençait à parler il allait déblatérer des âneries.

Keith se rendit compte lui aussi de ce qu'il venait de dire, et aucun doute là dessus, ça sonnait beaucoup plus normalement dans sa tête. La prochaine fois, il tournerait sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de dire n'importe quoi comme l'idiot qu'il était. Son ami avait été visiblement très gêné par la question, ce qui n'en était pas le but. Il tenta aussitôt de se rattraper, comme il put, espérant retenir Lance au passage qui s'était perdu quelque part dans la chute.

« Je veux dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment de goût esthétique. Contrairement à toi. Donc tu sais, je m'en fiche. Mais je voulais savoir. Si toi, tu trouvais bien. Les cheveux. Comme ça. »

Il n'y avait plus vraiment de magie mystérieusement hypnotique quand Keith était embarrassé, alors Lance répondit. Il voulut pouffer un peu pour se redonner contenance, ça ne marcha pas du tout.

« Oui ! Enfin, bien sûr. Je, tu sais une fois que tu te débarrasses de ton horrible mulet... T'es pas si mal. Donc ouais après le chignon. C'est bien. »

Keith aurait dû s'attendre à la référence à son « horrible mulet », tout revenait toujours à ça avec Lance. Il se renfrogna en le remerciant, prêt à couper la communication, mais Lance ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, ne voyant pas le mal.

« Attends ! »

Le regard de Keith plongea dans le sourire soulagé de Lance, qui venait de penser au reste du voyage.

« Il est solide et bien serré, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

— De quoi ? »

Le cubain aurait pu parler une autre langue que l'effet aurait été équivalent dans la tête de Keith, perdu face au message de son ami. Lance soupira en un rire avant d'éclaircir :

« Le chignon. Tu peux dormir avec, t'entraîner, n'importe quoi. Normalement y aura pas de problème ça doit tenir.

— Oh. D'accord.

— Mais si tu veux, viens me voir demain pour que je le resserre. Il va finir par se défaire sinon. »

Keith ne se rendit même pas compte de la tendresse avec laquelle il souriait en retour au visage avenant de son ami, acceptant la proposition avec joie.

...

Le voyage s'avéra moins tranquille que prévu, quand le petit cortège de vaisseaux tomba sur un énorme engin de pirates. Ils étaient d'anciens ennemis de Zethrid apparemment, qui lui vouaient une rancune tenace, à elle, aux anciennes générales de Lotor, aux Lames de Marmora, et à tout ce qui s'apparentait aux Galras. Keith avait beau expliquer que non, Zethrid ne faisait pas partie de l'escorte, ils ne faisaient que passer, n'avaient aucun bien de grande valeur, les pirates n'en firent qu'à leur tête. L'assaut fut donné, et si les tireurs comme Lance restèrent à l'extérieur pour couvrir les entrées, Keith fut rapatrié à l'intérieur du vaisseau où les pirates avaient commencé à s'infiltrer pour piller et terroriser.

On se devait de garder la tête froide, dans ce genre de situation. L'aventure avait manquée à Lance ? Peut-être pas ce genre d'aventure, tous comptes faits. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis et les autres scientifiques, à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Armée d'un petit pistolet laser, et accompagnée de son adorable pot-de-colle, Pidge se défendait comme elle pouvait. Une femme avec une voix terrifiante digne d'une sorcière d'un film des années quatre-vingt était entrée dans la cuisine, où elle s'était réfugiée derrière un comptoir avec Razmo. Ils échangeaient les coups à distance, le femme se mettant régulièrement à couvert, elle aussi derrière le mobilier chromé de la salle exiguë. Déjà, un plan fleurissait dans son esprit, alors qu'elle avisait les talons ridiculement hauts et fins de la pirate.

Dans un couloir un peu plus éloigné, Keith n'en menait pas large. Sa lame lui était d'une aide accessoire alors que son opposant continuait d'envoyer décharge sur décharge grâce à son sabre luminescent. S'il avait possédé une arme à feu, le combat aurait sûrement été plus équitable, quoique Keith ne soit pas un excellent tireur. Il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de support quand un adversaire supplémentaire vint l'assommer par derrière.

Quand on eut fini de s'occuper des pirates, qui étaient en infériorité numérique, on chercha à rapatrier les blessés. Quelques tireurs étaient restés autour du vaisseau pour leur ronde, mais le reste de l'équipage était réuni dans l'infrastructure centrale, qui s'apparentait à un hangar moyen de facture terrienne. Le regard de Lance navigua de visage en visage à la recherche de son supérieur, sans succès. Il s'avança aussitôt dans les couloirs, ignorant l'appel de Pidge, il fouilla le vaisseau, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique.

Contre un mur, une Lame était sur un genou, prenant le pouls d'un officier allongé. Le seul officier de leur mission était Keith, c'était évidemment Keith. Keith l'invincible, sans peur ni barrières, allongé au sol contre un des murs du couloir. Lance renvoya la Lame sur le pont, affirmant qu'il s'en chargeait, malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

« Il est inconscient. C'est vous qui êtes en charge de l'escorte maintenant, vous devriez retourner sur le pont. »

Il n'avait que faire des conseils d'un quelconque visage masqué, il insista, il cria, et la Lame finit par obtempérer, faisant demi-tour au pas de course. Avec mille précaution, Lance s'enquit de l'état de son ami. Une pierre sembla lui tomber de l'abdomen alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il allait bien, que tout allait bien. Sa respiration et son pouls étaient normaux, il n'y avait aucune plaie profonde, et chaque membre était plié dans un angle normal. En soulevant sa tête par les cervicales, deux choses le frappèrent : Ses cheveux s'étaient à moitié détachés, et ce qui restait maintenant de son chignon retombait délicatement le long de ses mains dont il avait ôté les gants plus tôt ; et le crâne saignait particulièrement. Il pouvait le voir distinctement alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de la masse sombre des cheveux qui avaient été chouchoutés dans la matinée, rouges comme la grenade, rouge comme le sang des hommes.

« Non... Non, non-non-non. Hé, mon pote. Keith. Réveille-toi, tout va bien. »

Keith ne bougeait pas d'un iota. L'agrippant plus fermement, Lance souleva son ami pour le mener à l'infirmerie. Il continuait de raconter tout ce qu'il pouvait lui passer par la tête. Cette technique avait deux avantages : Elle permettait à celui qui parlait de se distraire, de ne pas paniquer ; et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, à force de raconter n'importe quoi Lance finirait par trouver la phrase qui réveillerait son ami. Sa Phrase. C'était stupide peut-être, mais Lance avait toujours fait comme ça. L'expression douloureuse de l'endormi trembla soudain à une de ses paroles, et Lance se stoppa net au constat. Il était essoufflé, mais il tenta de se rappeler mot pour mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je ne t'abandonne pas. On y est presque. »

Ce n'était pas ça, la lueur de conscience avait replongé. Continuant de chercher, Lance reprit sa route.

« On laisse pas tomber ses équipiers comme ça, on est une équipe pas vrai ? »

Là, ça l'avait refait ! Les sourcils de Keith avaient sursauté, son nez s'était froncé, il avait même cru entendre un geignement. Il insista, ses bras faiblissant se resserraient par à-coups autour de son ami qui restait bel et bien un poids mort au creux de son embrassade. Son corps tremblait, ses genoux les supportant avec douleur, sa voix vacillante peinant à sortir des mots ayant une réelle signification.

« ...Notre équipe. Keith... On est, tu es formidable. Je, nous...

— Lance ! »

C'était Pidge qui avait accouru, prévenue par la Lame que Lance avait renvoyée plus tôt. Elle vint lui porter secours, l'aidant à transporter Keith jusqu'aux quartiers de l'infirmerie. Elle l'examina rapidement avant d'appeler les médecins de bord. Lance n'osait plus parler, il ne faisait qu'observer et attendre, patienter et scruter en silence les moindres faits et gestes du médecin en chef qui s'activait au milieu des infirmiers.

« Hey, ça va ? »

C'était Pidge, qui s'était rangée à ses côtés pour le soutenir, inquiète. Lance essuya ses larmes, étalant le sang mi-humain sur ses joues humides. La scientifique n'attendit pas de réponse plus concrète avant de continuer.

« Son état est stable.

— Je voudrais... »

Toute ouïe, elle se tournait vers lui qui venait de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Keith. Lance renifla bruyamment avant de parler plus franchement :

« Je voudrais tester un truc.

— C'est la Phrase ? »

Il n'était pas surpris qu'elle eût deviné, Pidge avait toujours été anormalement intelligente. Il hocha simplement la tête en affirmation, et elle désapprouva d'un autre. Lance allait protester, mais elle fut la plus rapide à argumenter :

« Il a besoin de se reposer d'abord. Je sais que ça peut ressembler à une solution miracle, mais rien ne vaut un réveil naturel.

— Mais, et si ... ?

— Non. Il va se réveiller. Bientôt, peut-être demain, peut-être dans une semaine, peut-être dans quelques heures. Bientôt. Donc tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. »

Elle disait tout ça pour son bien, pour leur bien à tous les deux, et Lance savait qu'elle avait raison. Forcer le réveil d'une personne inconsciente pouvait s'avérer une expérience éprouvante, mais Lance voulait tenter.

« Je...

— Tu connais sa Phrase au moins ?

— J'y étais presque, j'en suis sûr.

— Mais est-ce que tu penses à lui ? A comment il le prendra si tu le réveilles avec la Phrase qu'il hait tellement qu'il préfère l'oublier ? »

Lance se tût enfin, et Pidge s'en voulut aussitôt de ne pas avoir su faire preuve de plus de tact. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de très direct, la diplomatie, ce n'était juste pas son truc. Voir la douleur de la réalisation éclater dans les yeux de son ami fit flancher ses convictions sur le sujet. Lance avait complètement oublié l'histoire de l'âme sœur de Keith. Elle avait tout oublié, et Keith s'était retrouvé tout seul avec ses veinules rouges, rouge comme le sang qui lui sortait du crâne.

...

Ils reprirent le voyage. Plusieurs Lames qui traînaient par là avaient lancé au Paladin Bleu un regard de travers quand il sortit de l'infirmerie. Lance n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à la direction qu'il emprunta. Il voulait juste s'éloigner, pour le moment. Il marchait au hasard, de moins en moins vite. Au fil de ses déambulations, son esprit s'agitait et questionnait. Lance avait peur, il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi, mais il avait peur d'avoir deviné la Phrase de Keith, celle qui avait fait rougir ses veinules. En fait, il avait l'impression que la Phrase de Keith était celle sur son poignet, qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait réagir qui que ce fût ; pas même Allura. Cette impression le terrifiait.

Si Keith réagissait à la Phrase destinée à l'âme sœur de Lance, est-ce que cela voudrait dire que Keith était l'âme sœur de Lance ? Et si Keith avait déjà des veines rouges, n'était-ce pas qu'il avait déjà trouvé sa propre âme sœur ? Était-il possible que Keith eût deux âmes sœurs ? C'était normalement impossible. Les Veinules apparaissaient par paires. Peut-être que Keith et l'âme sœur de Lance avaient la même phrase. C'était possible, après tout il y avait tellement de personnes qui avaient toutes une phrase, deux pourraient avoir la même.

Assis dans l'obscurité d'une salle du vaisseau principal, peu importe laquelle. Une salle assez petite avec des caisses, Lance était assis contre une caisse. Il observait ses veinules bleues, son gant gauche reposant à ses pieds.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois ! J'aurais peut-être du prévenir pour le léger angst ? Bah. Y a déjà "drama" dans les tags. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai prévu une fin heureuse. Enfin, c'est ce qui est prévu. J'avais aussi prévu d'en faire un one shot et vous voyez où j'en suis aujourd'hui !

Sinon. J'espère que Keith ne vous a pas semblé OOC ? Je ne sais pas. C'est un des personnages auxquels je m'identifie le mieux (surtout dans les premières saisons), et tout le passage sur son sentiment de ne pas réussir à s'intégrer, c'est quelque chose que j'ai vécu et que j'ai encore l'impression de vivre, et que je voulais partager. Donc bien sûr, chacun est libre d'interpréter le comportement solitaire antisocial de Keith comme il le ressent, et j'avoue que personnellement je n'y avais pas pensé de cette manière avant de faire le parallèle avec mon propre vécu.

Tout ça pour dire, si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui est souvent dans son coin et qui ne semble pas vouloir s'intégrer, il est probablement juste... Mal à l'aise. Essayez d'aller vers iel et d'être sympathique. Ah. Surtout la chose à ne pas faire c'est dire un truc du genre "pourquoi t'es tout le temps tout seul" ou "pourquoi t'essaies pas de t'intégrer ?". Je sais pas pour les autres mais perso ce genre de remarques à tendance à me braquer complètement.

Voilà voilà.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review sinon, je suis très sympa à travers internet, et j'adore qu'on me donne son avis, qu'il soit positif, négatif, court, long, argumenté, simple, brouillon, construit... Vraiment. On n'y pense pas toujours mais les reviews c'est super important pour les auteurs. Bien sûr, je vois quand des gens suivent ma fic ou l'ajoutent à leurs favoris (et c'est vraiment adorable de votre part :3 ), mais c'est tellement plus concret de recevoir un commentaire ! Et je ne dis pas ça que pour moi, mais aussi pour tous les autres auteurs de tous les autres textes amateurs que vous avez lus sur internet. Donc, à vos claviers et on lâche un peu ce qu'on a sur le cœur ! Qui sait, peut-être que vous allez apprécier finalement de donner votre avis ?

A ce propos, un très gros merci à "Guest" qui a commenté la partie précédente ; Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que que tu as apprécié cette suite aussi ! Je ne peux pas te répondre directement et c'est dommage, mais ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir (:

Sur ce (cette outro est bien trop longue), je vous dit à bientôt pour la prochaine partie (et j'espère que ce sera la dernière mais je ne garantis rien) !


	3. Ce n'étaient pas des veines

Bonjour tout le monde.

(oui je poste le Lundi soir, n'importe quoi moi)

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Voici la troisième partie de mon Soulmate AU, vous savez, celui que j'avais commencé pour la St Valentin ?  
Un peu plus d'un mois pour finir une fic aussi longue, c'est plutôt court et j'avoue que j'en suis très contente !

Eh oui, vous avez bien lu : c'est la fin. Enfin... Pas vraiment. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans l'outro pour plus d'infos.

Cette partie est bien plus longue que les autres, j'ai vraiment été crescendo à ce niveau là ! J'avais peur de ne plus avoir assez de choses à raconter mais au final, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ! Bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce n'étaient pas des veines, c'étaient des idées. Des traces grises et sans forme tranchaient la couleur de sa peau que sa Mama disait « comme le sable d'été et le caramel juste fait ». Au moment, il aurait préféré la métaphore du bois mort ou de l'argile cassante. Il finit de retirer son gant rageusement pour les regarder de plus près. Bien sûr, il connaissait par cœur chaque ligne et chaque croisement, chaque tâche claire et chaque tâche sombre, mais ça l'apaisait. Les veinules apparaissaient généralement sur le poignet de la main non-dominante, Lance avait dessiné mille fois par dessus, inventant des navires franchissant la mer agitée qu'elles formaient, des sirènes enchanteresses ou des câbles reliés à une bombe menaçante. Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir appris à les lire.

« Nous formons un excellent duo. On est les meilleurs ensemble. Toi et moi, sommes un couple merveilleux. »

Il soupira, alors qu'il faisait la liste non-exhaustive des différentes manières de la dire.

« On forme une super équipe. »

Celle-ci semblait plus naturelle, elle avait quelque chose de familier. Il l'avait dite à Allura, elle ne l'avait probablement même pas entendue. C'était idiot de sa part, les extraterrestres n'avaient sûrement pas d'âme sœurs comme les humains. Il y avait eu aussi cette fois, au début de leur grande aventure, alors qu'il était blessé et certain de mourir. Lance l'avait dite à Keith, parce qu'il le pensait sincèrement, et qu'il ne voulait plus se battre contre lui le temps d'un instant. Ce n'était même pas intentionnel, ou peut-être que ça l'était ?

Il s'en souvenait comme si ça avait été la veille. La lumière du cristal corrompu avait plongé le château des lions dans une ambiance lugubre violette, et soudain, Pidge suivie de Keith et Allura, mais surtout Keith, étaient entrés pour les secourir, Shiro et lui. Lance, qui était déjà dans un sale état, tous ses muscles hurlaient de douleur, avait usé de ses dernières forces pour tirer dans le bras de Sendak. En fait, ce n'était même pas vraiment user de ses dernières forces à ce point là. Il s'était comme réveillé d'un coma et avait senti un soudain regain d'énergie, un besoin de prouver sa valeur et d'aider ses amis, et il avait visé, tiré ; ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Puis, il s'était de nouveau écroulé, et Keith avait accouru pour venir l'aider. Et Keith avait l'air tellement inquiet, et en même temps tellement héroïque et fier, fier d'eux, et il devait bien l'avouer, tellement charmant malgré son mulet d'un autre âge, tout ce à quoi Lance pouvait penser était « Wow, finalement on fait des étincelles quand on travaille ensemble ! ».

Il allait probablement mourir de douleur, alors il ne voulait plus se prendre la tête avec Keith, Keith qui était tellement meilleur que Lance dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Parce que pour une fois Lance avait été un héros à côté de Keith, et pas seulement un remplaçant, il n'était plus son ombre. Parce que depuis le début tout le monde se plaignait de leurs chamailleries et que, ici et maintenant, ils prouvaient à tous, mais surtout se prouvaient-ils mutuellement, qu'ils pouvaient le faire, qu'ils formaient vraiment une super équipe.

Le regard de Keith s'était adouci, rassuré, et il avait souri. Lance était sûr que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le paladin rouge sourire, et c'était sensationnel. Après ça cependant, un gros trou noir, et puis il se réveillait dans une capsule de soin, alors que tous ses amis faisaient une bataille de montres ou il ne sût jamais trop quoi. Et, quand il avait réalisé : le fait qu'il n'était pas mort de ses blessures mais en pleine forme, la portée de ses mots et la significations qu'ils étaient sensés avoir pour lui, l'impact qu'ils semblaient avoir eu sur Keith qui insistait à ce sujet, le fait qu'ils se disputaient toujours malgré tout, ce que tout ça impliquait probablement, que tout le monde continuait de se moquer de lui, que même si la princesse s'était fait du soucis pour lui elle n'allait pas à un rencard en sa compagnie ; Lance avait pris peur. C'était idiot mais il n'était juste pas prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses paroles à l'époque.

Lance avait toujours aussi peur, pourtant, chaque souvenir et chaque argument semblaient soutenir une seule hypothèse tangible : Keith et lui étaient des âmes sœurs. Le Paladin bleu ne voulait pas trop y croire même si au fond, peut-être bien qu'il l'espérait. Il espéra que ce fût ce jour là, grâce à lui, que les veines de Keith eussent rougi.

Plusieurs questions demeuraient. Si Lance était l'âme sœur de Keith, celui qui avait fait rougir ses veinules, pourquoi Keith ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus insisté, pourquoi la seule personne qui eût jamais prononcé la phrase de Lance était son abuela alors qu'il avait vraisemblablement trouvé son âme sœur ? Keith avait toujours été un grand mystère pour Lance. Peut-être que le fait que Lance ait toujours aimé le mystère aurait dû être un indice, mais il préférait quand même les mystères qui avaient une résolution !

De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur, assis tout seul contre une caisse en bois, dans le coin sombre d'une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant ? Lance avait toujours eu peur de tout. Rachel et Marco lui faisaient toujours des mauvaises blagues quand il était petit. La bravoure n'était pas venue avec l'âge pourtant. Il était toujours terrifié à l'idée de rater ses études à la garnison, il n'avait jamais osé s'adresser à Keith autrement que pour lui lancer des défis auxquels le prodige ne répondait pas, et il avait fait crasher le simulateur tellement de fois qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé aux commandes d'un vaisseau avant de s'asseoir dans le cockpit du Lion Bleu.

Les Lions lui manquaient, souvent. Bleu était toujours là pour le soutenir, c'était une présence douce et encourageante, et en volant avec elle il se sentait en sécurité et à sa place. Rouge avait été une autre paire de manche, mais c'est le lion qui l'avait appelé à lui, et la première fois, il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Même malgré son mauvais caractère, voler avec Rouge procurait un sentiment de liberté et de puissance que Lance n'avait ressenti nulle part ailleurs, c'était incroyable. Et lorsqu'ils formaient Voltron ? Que tous les Lions et leurs Paladins ne formaient plus qu'un, en symbiose parfaite à travers l'entité quasi-divine, le Défenseur Légendaire ? C'était simplement magique, chaque Lion apportant son petit quelque chose et tous les paladins, ressentant ensemble et vivant comme un seul homme le temps d'un combat dantesque qu'ils gagneraient tous. Chaque Paladin était fort, mais Voltron était invincible, c'était leur armure multicolore scintillant et protégeant ceux qui en avaient besoin. C'était leur armure et en même temps c'était eux.

Lance soupira en s'affalant encore plus contre le caisson en bois. Il sentait la matière rugueuse et brute lui frotter l'arrière du crâne, mais il s'en fichait. Depuis que les lions étaient partis, leur dynamique n'était plus la même. Le sacrifice d'Allura en premier lieu, avait changé beaucoup de choses. Sans la princesse, rien n'était déjà plus pareil, le départ des lions et avec eux, de Voltron, avait achevé ce qu'il pouvait rester de leur ancienne dynamique.

« C'est toi qu'on entend soupirer depuis l'autre bout du vaisseau ? »

Lance sursauta vivement, se redressant entièrement sous la surprise. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il était l'auteur du petit cri suraigu qu'ils venaient d'entendre, malgré le regard insistant de Pidge qui venait de le surprendre à se morfondre perdu quelque-part dans la réserve. En constatant que l'intruse venait en paix, il se laissa retomber sur la caisse contre laquelle il était plus tôt. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit là, il avait sûrement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Pidge n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus empathique, ni la plus pédagogue, ou diplomate ; mais elle était maline, et même si la psychologie des gens des fois lui échappait, elle les connaissait, Keith et lui, depuis un bout de temps. Elle serait en mesure de l'aider.

Lance décida de se confier à Pidge, et elle s'assit à ses côtés pour l'écouter avec curiosité. A un moment, elle avait posé une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir et l'encourager à parler, et la main en question n'avait pas bougé depuis. La jeune scientifique avait une petite crampe dans le bras mais elle n'osait pas se retirer. C'était comme si elle envoyait un peu de son énergie positive à Lance à travers ce contact qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Lance, mon pote. Vous êtes définitivement des âmes sœurs. »

Son air était tellement désinvolte, alors qu'elle affirmait sur un ton impartial les doutes intimes de Lance ; il faillit s'étouffer d'indignation.

« Comment tu peux en être aussi certaine ?!

— Relax, je ne peux pas en être sûre à cent pour cent bien sûr. Mais, réfléchis une seconde. C'est logique, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses même, en fait. »

Le cubain ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir ni comment elle pouvait être arrivée à cette conclusion si facilement. Il voulut répliquer, mais Pidge ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son crâne, plus pour l'effet que ça aurait sur son vis à vis que pour son propre confort. Elle savait que Lance la trouvait jolie sans ses immenses lunettes, et qu'il écoutait plus volontiers les jolies filles, d'une part ; et d'autre part ça avait toujours quelque chose de plus intimidant et intime de parler à quelqu'un qu'on regardait directement dans les yeux. C'était une technique qu'elle n'utilisait pas souvent, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus efficace. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, mais ses lunettes n'étaient qu'un accessoire d'apparat, donc elle pouvait très bien se permettre de les retirer le temps d'une discussion. En un battement de cils, elle sut qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son ami.

« Depuis le premier jour, vous vous tourniez autour.

— Quoi ?! Je ne-

— Bien sûr que si, même moi qui ne traînait pas si souvent que ça avec toi et Hunk je savais que tu étais tout le temps obsédé par Keith, Keith qui est tellement doué, Keith qui fait tout mieux que toi, Keith ceci, Keith cela. »

Lance fit la moue une seconde, parce que jusque là Pidge disait la vérité. Elle ne l'écoutait jamais que d'une oreille, alors comme elle ne connaissait pas encore le fameux Keith à l'époque, elle n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrassent finalement et se retrouvassent tous embarqués pour l'aventure de Voltron, le sauvetage de l'univers, l'empire Galra, et tout le bordel que ça avait été.

« Et puis il y a eu ce moment "très intense" entre vous, où Keith te "berçait tendrement dans ses bras".

— Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, primo. Et deuzio, hum. Oui. C'est peut-être ou peut-être pas le moment où j'aurais, supposément, prononcé sa Phrase. »

Pidge ne résista pas à l'envie de claquer sa propre face, alors qu'elle constatait encore une fois à quel point son ami pouvait agir stupidement, parfois. Elle ne le faisait pas d'habitude pour ne pas abîmer ses lunettes, mais le geste était assez satisfaisant.

« Non mais sérieusement. Après que tu te sois évanoui, presque raide mort je te dis ; tu crois que c'est qui qui t'a porté jusqu'à ta capsule de soin ? Le Père Noël ? »

A la surprise de la jeune femme, Lance sembla touché par la révélation, qu'il comprit aussitôt. Elle n'était peut-être pas une grande poète, mais elle avait un don pour remettre les idées en place dans la tête du Paladin bleu.

« Je... Il a vraiment fait ça ?

— Il était sûrement le plus inquiet pour toi, de nous tous. Et pourtant, Hunk était aussi très inquiet ! Mais une fois que tu t'es réveillé toute son inquiétude précédente s'est évaporée. C'est évident qu'il t'en voulait, et si ta théorie est exacte, on comprend pourquoi.

— Oh mon dieu je suis horrible. »

Elle fut prise de court par le sursaut de culpabilité qui accabla le jeune homme d'un seul coup. Bien sûr, Lance se sentait comme ça depuis le début, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais su si elle n'avait pas inconsciemment remué le couteau dans la plaie. Pidge ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, elle voulait bien l'aider à démêler la situation mais, consoler les gens et les rassurer, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Elle préféra changer de sujet rapidement avant que les idées noires de Lance ne commençassent à se développer d'avantage.

« Sinon, y aussi la fois où vous vous êtes retrouvés coincés dans l'ascenseur, à moitié nus.

— Eh ! Il ne s'est rien passé dans cet ascenseur ok ?

— À d'autres. »

Il continua à argumenter, faisant doucement sourire Pidge, satisfaite d'avoir pu détourner la conversation. L'ambiance était tout de suite redevenue animée et presque joviale. Ils discutèrent encore un court moment de façon plus détendue, se rappelant des souvenirs communs de la Garnison ou de Voltron.

« Bon. De toutes façons ce n'est pas en y pensant plus qu'on pourra savoir avec certitude si vous êtes oui ou non des âmes sœurs. Ça va juste te faire déprimer et culpabiliser encore plus. Le seul moyen de savoir, ce serait que tu voies ça directement avec lui. En attendant, on a repris la route et toi, tu as un vaisseau à escorter. »

Pidge s'était levée fièrement et, bien qu'elle ne portât qu'une blouse cintrée aux épaisses manches retroussées, parce qu'évidemment si elles ne l'étaient pas elles recouvriraient sûrement ses mains, et des lunettes toujours relevées sur son front ; elle avait toujours la fière allure et la prestance d'un Paladin de Voltron, la main tendue pour qu'il l'attrapât. Il lui sourit et la suivit au hangar, ou il retrouva quelques lames qui l'attendaient pour que la garde tourne.

...

Coordonner les Lames fut plus compliqué que Lance l'aurait cru en observant Keith à l'œuvre. En fait, il avait régulièrement à faire avec des petits soucis d'insubordination, les galras ayant du mal à l'accepter comme leur nouveau chef, bien que la position de Lance fut légitime et provisoire. Souvent, une Lame répondait avec une pointe d'insolence, ou une autre discutait ses décisions. Ce n'était pas grand chose alors Lance laissait couler, mais c'était épuisant de toujours avoir à se justifier, négocier, et de devoir sans cesse insister pour que ses ordres soient enfin exécutés. En tant que dernier né de sa fratrie, Lance avait toujours été celui qui devait obéir plutôt que celui qui ordonnait ; et dieu savait qu'il était pénible, lui aussi. Même quand il était le bras droit de Voltron, il se contentait de conseiller le véritable leader, celui vers qui il se tournait. De toutes façons, l'équipe qu'ils formaient entre paladins n'avait rien à voir avec cette escorte désorganisée et indisciplinée. Les paladins étaient une grande famille soudée dans l'adversité, alors que les Lames avaient l'air d'une poignée de soldats qu'on avait mis ensemble afin qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs. Ils en avaient probablement aussi la chanson.

Il retint un soupir face à l'écran de communication alors que Urd se plaignait encore des ordres à peine reçus. Lance se pinça l'arrête du nez, passablement agacé. Toute cette histoire lui courrait sur les nerfs et, bien qu'il se considérât comme une personne patiente, il pensait bientôt revoir ses considérations.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez que vous preniez ce ton avec moi, tous autant que vous êtes. Quand je te dis de descendre au vaisseau aider pour l'inventaire, tu y vas. Je suis celui qui suis en charge de cette mission tant que Keith sera dans le coma, donc ni toi ni aucun de vous ne peut se permettre de discuter mes décisions, c'est clair ?

— Mais-

— Je sais que la situation vous déplaît et que vous préféreriez un commandant galra plutôt qu'un ancien paladin terrien. Peut-être même que tu préférerais commander à ma place ? Mais c'est moi que Keith à désigné et tant qu'il n'est pas apte à commander, je le ferais à sa place, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là dessus, ni toi ni aucun autre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence assez important durant lequel personne ne voulut perdre la face, avant que Urd ne grogne un « Très bien. » entre ses dents serrées. Lance hocha la tête, faisant de son mieux pour garder son air sévère. Il bénit sa mama, sans qui il aurait eu du mal à trouver les mots juste ; comme quoi ça lui servait finalement, d'avoir été un gamin à problèmes. Pidge qui était sur un écran à côté, semblait impressionnée, et quand Urd coupa la communication et se mit en route vers le vaisseau, Lance se permit enfin de souffler, tout son corps s'affaissant sous la pression qui le quittait ; comme les ballons de fêtes foraines.

« Wow. Chapeau bas franchement, je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

— Ils sont tous un peu frustrés je crois, mais Urd est particulièrement rebelle et c'est insupportable.

— Je pense qu'après le savon que tu viens de lui passer, il ne te posera plus de problème. »

Lance n'y croyait pas trop. Cela dit c'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait devant une Lame et, en plus du sentiment de satisfaction que ça lui procurait, ça avait semblé un peu affecter le Galra en face. Lance espéra que son amie eut raison. Elle raccrocha elle aussi pour aller terminer « ce maudit inventaire », en le rassurant, indiquant qu'il ne restait plus que quelques heures de voyages. De quoi lui rendre un peu de bonne humeur.

...

Ils étaient arrivés sur Altéa et Keith ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il fut transféré dans une des capsules du château, et alors que Lance s'apprêtait à suivre le mouvement, il fut stoppé par deux énormes bras qui l'encerclèrent à mi-hauteur et le soulevèrent du sol dans une embrassade chaleureuse qu'il reconnut aussitôt. La pression sur son abdomen lui fit pousser un nouveau cri ridiculement aigu dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, et Pidge qui venait de les rejoindre n'en manqua pas une miette.

« Hunk ! Haha mon pote ça fait tellement longtemps !

— Eh bien Lance, on est très, très surpris à ce que je vois ?

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble, ravis de se retrouver après tellement de temps, discutant joyeusement avant que l'ancien paladin jaune ne posât une question, son regard faisant le tour de l'équipage avec inquiétude.

« Keith n'est pas avec vous ? »

Les deux autres se lancèrent un regard légèrement coupable, un peu attristé, avant de répondre, expliquant la situation, racontant rapidement l'histoire des pirates, qu'on voyait descendre du vaisseau un peu plus loin, attachés et en route vers leur cellule altéenne. Hunk ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire, hors mis un « Oh. » désolé et surpris qui lui échappa. Lance, en particulier, semblait ne plus tenir en place, rongé par l'inquiétude. Avant que Hunk ou Pidge ne put proposer d'aller visiter l'infirmerie, il s'éclipsa rapidement, comme obligé.

« Je devrais peut-être aller voir comment il va d'ailleurs... On se retrouve pour la cérémonie ! »

Lance fila à toute allure, si les deux autres ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien, ils auraient pu penser qu'il avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Pidge n'eut pas le temps de le corriger, un congrès n'était pas une cérémonie, qu'il avait déjà disparu. Les deux amis poussèrent un soupir las, et préférèrent ne pas le suivre. Il était plus judicieux de laisser un peu d'intimité à leur ami, dans un moment comme ça. Shiro arriva juste après, surpris que deux anciens paladin manquassent à l'appel, et fut lui aussi mis au parfum.

Plus tard ils en vinrent à l'échange habituel des potins de la galaxie, et quand Pidge partagea les doutes de Lance vis à vis de Keith, si Hunk fut surpris, Shiro pas tant, ce qui attisa la curiosité des plus jeunes, qui insistèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il avouât :

« Je le savais. Enfin, je veux dire. Keith m'en avait déjà parlé, il y a un moment. Et même s'il était très évasif sur le sujet, j'ai deviné qu'il s'agissait de Lance.

— Quoi ? Tout ce temps tu étais au courant et tu ne nous as rien dit ?! »

Ils rirent tous ensemble encore un peu et quand Caron vint les chercher un moment plus tard, ils répétèrent, une troisième fois, toute l'histoire.

...

Keith était loin d'être aussi blanc qu'il l'avait été quelques heures plus tôt, et ce constat suffit à apaiser un peu le cœur de Lance que la course et l'inquiétude avaient affolé. Cela dit, il était toujours raide comme un cadavre, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, et le petit panneau indiquait bien que les soins n'étaient pas encore tous effectués. C'était frustrant, mais personne n'y pouvait rien, alors Lance s'assit en tailleur devant la capsule, attendant. Il avait donné ses dernières indications aux lames, il avait salué son meilleur ami de longue date et s'était excusé avant de revenir au chevet de Keith. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que la science-plutôt-magique altéenne fasse son travail. Il n'y avait pas de décompte exact, ce qui rendait l'attente encore plus frustrante et incertaine, mais Lance ne bougeait pas.

Il avait quitté le haut de son armure et ses gants pour être plus à l'aise, l'endormi toujours immobile. Lance aurait pu faire une petite sieste, mais il n'avait pas sommeil malgré le voyage épuisant qu'il venait de passer. Il veillait comme un chien de garde, le réveil tant attendu de son ami. Son ami, son rival, son âme sœur ? Définitivement son ami. C'était encore le plus vrai et le plus certain.

« On est une super équipe. »

Les mots s'étaient comme échappés d'eux-mêmes, ils savaient que Lance ne pouvait plus tenir, qu'il commençait à s'endormir, et un « bong » le réveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours assis en tailleurs face à la capsule, et le crâne de Keith s'était cogné contre la vitre de la capsule alors que celle-ci se dématérialisait doucement. Il tombait en avant et aussitôt, Lance eut l'heureux réflexe de se redresser pour le rattraper et l'accueillir dans la chaleur de ses bras. Il savait à quel point il pouvait faire froid dans ces capsules-là. Cependant, il n'avait pas du tout anticipé la force avec laquelle le brun s'attrapa à ses épaules, et tous les deux tombèrent à la renverse, Keith sur Lance et Lance sur le sol, mi-assis et les yeux dans les yeux.

« ... Lance ?

— Keith ! »

Lance avait envie de pleurer. Depuis qu'il était adolescent, il avait toujours eu la larme facile, et s'il n'avait pas honte de montrer ses émotions, et de pleurer devant les autres, il voulut rester fort pour Keith, qui avait sûrement plus besoin de réconfort que lui même. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il voulait rire et le serrer dans ses bras, il voulait lui parler et s'excuser, il voulait lui dire à quel point il se sentait stupide d'avoir ignoré son âme sœur tout ce temps, et il voulait lui poser tout un tas de question ; mais sa bouche ne répétait qu'une seule phrase en boucle, comme un mantra qu'il ne pouvait s'enlever de la langue. Une phrase et un prénom qu'il connaissait par cœur, et que l'autre entendait mieux que jamais.

Au début, Keith ne réagissait pas plus que ça, sûrement à moitié endormi à cause de la capsule de soin, mais rapidement Lance remarqua que sa respiration était raccourcie, son visage rougi, ses poings resserrés sur sa combinaison, ses yeux brillants, et quand il entendit sa voix lui répondre... Elle était comprimée, cassée, elle était pleurante.

« Keith, on est une super équipe...

— Arrête. »

Lance se tut et resserra plutôt son étreinte, son ami se blottissant dans ses bras alors qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux comme des madeleines. Lance fut celui qui reprit la parole, encore une fois. Sa voix tremblait encore un peu mais peu importait.

« Tu le savais. Tu le savais, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Keith trembla et encore une fois, les longs bras de Lance se resserrèrent, rassurants. Son souffle était encore haché et ses mots étaient parfois entrecoupés de sanglots, mais il finit par répondre, dans un autre murmure :

« J'ai essayé, mais tu n'entends rien. Comment j'aurais pu te dire quoi que ce soit de toutes façons ? Tu ne m'écoutes jamais. »

Ils prirent le temps de se calmer, l'un blotti dans les bras de l'autre, sur le sol froid et dur. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se relever, quand enfin, Lance put aligner une phrase cohérente, et de tous les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer, il choisit de présenter ses excuses. Il présenta ses excuses, parce qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plutôt que de nier comme un imbécile, parce qu'il aurait dû arrêter d'avoir peur de tout, il aurait dû être là et courageux pour son âme sœur. En comprenant les paroles de son ami, Keith se mit à rire. C'était un rire léger mais sincère, retenu mais ouvert. Bien que charmé par un tel éclat, Lance ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. La frustration qu'il avait crue passée quand les larmes avaient eu fini de couler remonta et alors qu'il avait tu ses excuses, il commença un nouvel argumentaire moins amical.

« Je m'en veux terriblement. »

Sa voix n'était pas tout-à-fait cassante, mais le ton n'avait plus grand chose d'amical et cette note chaleureuse avait disparu, stoppant net le petit rire de Keith. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Keith le sentit aussitôt, quand les mains de Lance se déposèrent plus avec délicatesse qu'avec douceur, contre ses joues. C'était de la peau froide contre de la peau froide, il y avait dans ce geste, comme un souvenir d'affection, mais surtout une douleur blanche et ancienne dans la poitrine qui refaisait surface, maligne, et se transmettait à travers le contact froid.

« Mais je t'en veux encore plus. »

Les y voilà.

« Pendant tout ce temps, tu étais au courant. Tu savais tout. Tu savais à quel point c'était important pour moi, tu le savais. »

Keith demeurait immobile. Il le savait. Le remord lui rongeait le corps à chaque fois qu'il abordaient le sujet tous les deux. Les mains sur ses joues ne tremblaient pas, toujours froides de l'extérieur, mais la voix de Lance était pincée dans sa gorge, et il voyait distinctement ses lèvres se tordre dans d'étranges courbes.

« Et, oui ! C'est vrai, oui. Peut-être que sur le coup j'ai tout nié en bloc. Peut-être que j'avais refusé de t'écouter, peut-être que j'étais effectivement pas près à l'entendre. Mais c'est pas non plus comme si l'occasion ne s'était jamais re-présentée après ! C'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversations.

— Lance, je...

— C'est pas comme si la dernière fois, je t'avais dit que ce serait sympa d'être l'âme sœur d'un autre Paladin, parce que ce serait cool. C'est pas non plus comme si je pensais pas à toi en disant ça ! »

Keith détourna enfin le regard, et étrangement, Lance n'en éprouva aucune satisfaction. Ses mains glissèrent puis tombèrent, des joues sur les épaules de l'ancien Paladin Rouge, brisant le contact froid de la peau contre la peau pour s'appuyer un peu plus sur les solides épaules de Keith. Les épaules qui avaient toujours porté trop de poids et s'étaient toujours endurcies, ne l'étant jamais assez. Lance était passablement énervé, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait tant de choses à dire, mais que malheureusement si peu lui venaient en tête.

« C'est pas comme si la seule chose que tu avais trouvé à dire pour te justifier pour m'avoir choisi comme dernier espoir de l'univers, c'était : Je ne veux pas rester coincé avec Lance pour l'éternité !

— Mais-

— Et c'est pas non plus comme si juste avant j'avais pas ouvert mon cœur complètement sur un putain de plateau télévisé en disant à tout le monde à quel point je ne te trouvais pas cool ou méritant ! »

Les souvenirs affluaient derrière les paupières fermées de Keith qui n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Il n'avait sûrement pas réellement envie d'interrompre Lance en fait, qui semblait avoir besoin de tout laisser sortir. Il prenait sur lui.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendissent compte, le contact se réchauffait doucement, et les yeux de Lance étaient de moins en moins tranchants alors que sa voix se mettait à trembler. Keith percevait l'un et imaginait l'autre sans mal.

« C'est pas comme si on s'était jamais retrouvés seuls toi en moi depuis, sans rien de plus à se dire que : "Ah au fait, tu sais l'âme sœur que tu cherches désespérément depuis des années, ben c'est moi." ! Et c'est surtout pas comme si on n'avais jamais eu de moment d'intimité après tout ça, pas vrai ? Merde ! Tu aurais même pu te contenter de prononcer discrètement ma phrase l'air de rien, si tu voulais juste me faire comprendre subtilement. Il a fallu que tu tombes dans un putain de coma pour que je m'en rende compte ! Et sinon ? Je ne l'aurais sûrement jamais su bon sang ! »

Lance leva ses deux bras et fit un tour sur lui-même, dans un geste théâtral. La technique en elle-même n'avait rien de subtil, ses propos commençaient à se contredire les uns les autres et Keith décida que le moment était venu pour lui de se défendre. Il ne prononça qu'un murmure que Lance faillit ne pas entendre. C'était un peu honteux, c'était surtout très timide et sûrement plein de regrets, et quand il lui fit répéter, on perçut un « Je ne sais pas lire ! » prononcé à toute vitesse, et Lance cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ne connaissait même pas les mots de son poignet. Keith se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

« Je ne sais pas parler aux gens. C'est ton truc, pas le mien. Je suis juste bon à piloter et à me battre en réalité. Tout le monde compte toujours sur moi et je.. Et je fais juste de mon mieux mais parfois... C'est difficile. Surtout avec toi, je ne sais jamais comment tu pourrais réagir ou ce que tu dirais ! Je suis peut-être juste débile, mais j'avais peur de te dire et plus le temps passait et moins j'avais l'impression de pouvoir te dire et... Et quand on est rentré sur Terre, tu faisait le deuil d'Allura, puis tu as eu une copine et... Et puis une autre et je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes veines débiles je.. Je... »

Lance esquissa un pas vers l'avant, faisant taire la tirade interminable et brouillonne de son vis-à-vis. Comme hissant un drapeau blanc dans un petit sourire, il dit juste : « C'est pas grave. Moi, je sais lire tu sais. Je peux t'aider ». Aussitôt, Keith se braqua et vint dissimuler son poignet de sa main gauche. Les sourcils longs et fins du cubain se froncèrent de frustration et d'incompréhension.

« Je connais mes propres mots de toutes façons. Je peux te les dire, pas besoin que tu me montres tes veines si tu ne-

— Non ! »

Lance avait l'air encore plus confus et Keith se sentit mourir d'embarras. Il ne voulait pas crier si fort, mais sa propre voix lui avait échappé, comme souvent. Lance ne comprenait rien mais Keith avait ses raisons, et si elles étaient claires dans sa tête, elles étaient difficiles à formuler en mots. Keith prenait souvent les mots pour ses pires ennemis, bien loin devant Zarkon. Ils étaient si durs à manier qu'ils pouvaient se retourner contre vous au moindre faux pas, et pourtant, ils vous étaient indispensables. Au contraire, il savait que pour Lance, ils étaient des alliés de choix. Lance n'était peut-être pas un intellectuel, mais ses mots ne faillaient jamais. Keith aurait aimé plusieurs fois que son ami lui prêtât son pouvoir, et maintenant il en avait plus besoin que jamais. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter complètement à l'eau, n'arrivant à rien formuler de correct dans son esprit. Il était un homme d'action, il vivait sur le moment, il pouvait le faire.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

Lance eut l'air réellement offensé et, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée de partir en impro finalement, mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il chercha malgré tout à se reprendre avant que son ami ne puis rétorquer.

« Je veux dire, euh... Je ne veux pas que tu décides de sortir avec moi parce que je suis ton âme sœur ou quoi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit juste parce que tu as fait rougir mes veinules, je... Je peux m'en sortir. On est grands et on a nos trucs à faire, tu as envie d'une famille et je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai envie. On n'est pas forcés de vivre ensemble, ou d'être ensemble, parce qu'on est des âmes sœurs. Et les choses ne sont pas obligées de changer entre nous juste parce que tu sais, maintenant. »

Lance finit par couper Keith dont la nervosité faisait accélérer le flot interminable de paroles. Le regard bleu était un peu inquiet et plein d'appréhension plongé dans l'acier des yeux de Keith, quand avec trop d'hésitation, Lance se risqua à demander :

« Tu ne souhaiterait pas... Plus ? Je veux dire. C'est vrai que toutes les âmes sœurs ne sont pas comme Roméo et Juliette mais, quand même. Lance et Keith, c'est... Tu... ? »

Le cœur de Keith se réchauffa un peu plus quand il comprit où son ami voulait en venir. C'était un peu bizarre, le blabla de Lance ne sonnait pas vraiment comme une question, c'était plutôt comme un triste constat, et Keith se devait de le corriger.

« J'ai envie de dire ta Phrase. J'ai envie de la dire quand je voudrais la dire, et pas parce que je dois la dire. J'ai envie de la dire pour ce qu'elle voudra dire et pas pour ce qu'elle représente au delà de ça. Je... »

Lance se sentit fondre mais retint un « Moh... » attendri pour ne pas vexer son ami. Il s'était doucement rapproché et n'avait jamais arrêté de s'avancer, n'y pensant plus, les pas étant naturels. Keith en face, n'avait non plus plus rien fait pour reculer, esquissant même un mouvement en avant lui aussi, si bien qu'ils étaient à présent nez à nez. Le visage de Lance était anguleux, de ses pommettes saillantes, à son menton pointu, en passant par sa mâchoire définie. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, son regard tendre, son nez recourbé semblait plonger vers le visage qui lui faisait face, et ses lèvres se courbaient en un tendre sourire qui ne laissait dépasser aucune des dents pourtant parfaites qu'on pouvait observer d'habitude. Le visage de Keith était plus plat, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez droit et fin, son regard perdu lui aussi dans l'observation de son vis-à-vis. Les yeux gris-bleu de demi-galra étaient toujours aussi hypnotisants, et quand les iris d'acier s'arrêtèrent de vaquer d'un point à un autre, se fixant sur le sourire de Lance, il l'imita tel un miroir, et son propre regard tomba sur les lèvres roses entre-ouvertes qu'une langue vint distraitement humidifier.

Ils ne se touchaient plus depuis longtemps mais l'interaction n'avait plus rien de froid.

Aucun n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir, cependant les interpellations de Shiro et Hunk les sortit d'une sorte de transe dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés, éclatant la bulle violette d'intimité qui s'était formée autour de leurs deux corps rapprochés et pourtant encore trop éloignés. Lance et Keith sursautèrent d'un même mouvement, s'éloignant à peine l'un de l'autre, tandis que les deux nouveaux arrivants s'approchaient à vive allure, le soulagement se lisant sur leurs visages. Ils s'embrassèrent tous dans un mélange confus de bras plus ou moins musclés, vêtus, ou bronzés, puis se relâchèrent. Shiro, en adulte responsable qu'il était, fit part à tout le monde du commencement du congrès, et tous partirent y assister avec entrain. Ils n'avaient, pour la plupart, encore jamais assisté à un congrès scientifique.

Keith arriva le dernier, ayant fait un détour vers ses quartiers pour se préparer, il s'était à peine arrêté pour remercier les personnes qui se réjouissaient de son réveil. Les yeux de Hunk étaient suppliants et brillants, n'ayant pas quitté le banquet prévu pour la fin du congrès, qui n'arriverait pas avant quelques heures. Shiro avait frissonné quand il avait reçu un clin d'œil de Slav, préférant l'ignorer pour aller saluer Sam et Matt, qu'il n'avait pas encore revus depuis l'arrivée des scientifique de la Terre. Lance s'était installé confortablement, mais avait dû faire retomber ses pieds par terre quand la jolie alien qui avait la place devant lui était arrivée pour s'asseoir. Il pensa à une phrase d'accroche, mais jugea finalement que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Cependant, quand Keith vint s'asseoir à ses côtés ; la place était normalement occupée par Shiro, mais parti à la chasse, il perdit sa place ; Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher un peu plus vers son côté. Il parla dans son oreille, pour être sûr d'être entendu malgré le brouhaha ambiant. Il prit un air de contrôleur, se mettant dans la peau du personnage :

« Vous avez votre ticket monsieur ?

— Il fallait un ticket pour s'asseoir ? »

Lance sourit malicieusement, ravi que la discussion aille dans le sens prévu.

« Non. Je parlais du ticket qui t'accorde mon cœur. »

Lance ponctua sa réponse d'un clin d'œil charmeur. Bien sûr, ça sonnait cent fois mieux dans sa tête, mais il ne fallait jamais laisser paraître ses doutes quand on utilisait une phrase d'accroche. C'était genre, la règle numéro une du code des dragueurs. Il y eut plusieurs longues secondes de flottement avant que les joues de Keith ne se mettent à rougeoyer joliment, un rire s'échappant de sa gorge. Qu'est-ce que c'était bête quand même ! Lance ne s'en vexa pas, lui donnant intérieurement raison, et riant même avec lui quand il eut fini de s'extasier su le charme d'un Keith qui riait. Un coup de coude coupa le fou rire de Lance, et quand il se retourna pour protester, Hunk lui intima de se taire d'un regard sévère, l'index contre sa bouche. Ça commençait.

C'était long mais intéressant. Keith avait souri à Lance, à un moment, et Lance lui avait rendu son sourire. Peut-être avant la fin, peut-être au milieu, ou peut-être dès le début, leurs doigts s'étaient retrouvés pour s'entremêler l'air de rien. Leurs mains étaient liées et leurs veines se mêlaient entre leurs peaux brûlantes de l'amour qu'ils avaient si longtemps contenu. Ils ne se lâchèrent plus.

* * *

Alors. A ce qu'il paraît, c'est comme ça que ça finit hein ? Hein ?

Mais non du calme. Vous voyez bien que je ne peux pas laisser l'histoire en suspens comme ça. Enfin. Je pourrais, mais je ne le ferais pas. Il y aura un épilogue bien sûr. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire à ce propos en fait.

Je m'y suis mal pris si je voulais faire un OS à la base, je le sais. Notamment, je m'attarde sur des détails insignifiants du genre : les problèmes de cœur de Pidge, les problèmes d'autorité de Lance, et l'incessante nostalgie des personnages vis-à-vis de Voltron... Mais d'un autre côté, je trouve que c'est aussi un peu ce qui fait le charme de la fic. Après tout, c'est un sequel, donc c'est toujours intéressant de voir ce que nos personnages deviennent, comment ils vivent le passage du temps (l'histoire se passe quelques années après la fin de Voltron, trois à cinq au moins), comment ils se souviennent de la plus grande aventure de leur vie, etc. Et en effet, tout le monde regrette la fin de Voltron ici. Je crois que c'est juste moi qui passe ma frustration à travers les persos mdr.

De la même manière, il y a beaucoup de passages assez personnels où je décris les sentiments des personnages (et moi-même des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est interminable et que ça se répète trop) avec mes propres ressentis. J'ai préféré ne rien supprimer et offrir une histoire plus riche que prévue, même si du coup elle à tendance à s'éparpiller. J'aime le résultat final.

Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? D'après vous, que va-t-il bien se passer dans l'épilogue ?  
(je l'ai à peine commencé maistout est possible haha)

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour l'épilogue !


	4. Épilogue

Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici enfin la fin de cette petite histoire (qui était sensée être un OS à la base genre ?), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! On se retrouve en outro.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des veines bleues et rouges se mêlaient, se mangeaient et se mélangeaient au creux des poignets serrés l'un contre l'autre, par deux mains qui ne voulaient pas se détacher. Il faisait bien trop chaud, mais c'était une chaleur bienvenue. Lance avait eu bien trop froid, ces derniers temps ; il était ravi de retrouver un peu de chaleur auprès du corps blanc, blanc aux veines rouges, de celui qu'il avait toujours attendu, et qu'il attendait encore.

Les mouvements étaient lents, les caresses étaient emplies de tendresse, mais elles avaient un amer arrière-goût, un arrière-goût d'au revoir. Lance ignorait cet arrière goût du mieux qu'il pouvait pour profiter du moment présent, car de tels moments étaient bien trop rares ; le reste du temps Lance avait bien trop froid. Loin de la chaleur du paladin rouge, loin du corps pale, pale aux veinules rouges, Lance grelottait malgré le radieux soleil d'été, malgré la plage, malgré le travail, malgré ce qu'il racontait aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter. Lance aimait la chaleur, mais sa chaleur devait s'en aller, bien trop souvent, et bien trop longtemps. Parfois, Lance se laissait emporter, mais bien trop souvent elle partait sans lui, et il devait attendre qu'elle revînt, bien trop longtemps.

Lance avait déjà bien trop attendu avant de la trouver, pourtant il attendait encore, parce qu'elle ne restait que trop peu souvent. Elle repartit cette fois aussi, quand ils eurent fini de danser. Lance ne savait pas si elle avait attendu le matin, mais quand il se réveilla, ce fut parce qu'il faisait de nouveau bien trop froid.

...

C'était une assez courte mission, avait-il dit. En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment une mission. En tous cas, ce n'était pas une mission pour la Lame de Marmora, mais c'était tout de même très important. Le cœur de Keith se fendait à chaque fois qu'il devait repartir. Il était un chef d'escouade chez les lames, il avait des responsabilités... Même s'il s'en serait bien passé depuis le début. Sa mère avait insisté, et il ne pouvait dire non à sa mère, qu'il ne voyait pas assez souvent à son goût.

Ce jour était le grand jour. Il avait déjà commencé les démarches quelques semaines auparavant, mais l'opération s'était avérée bien plus longue et complexe que prévue. Keith se sentait terriblement mal d'être parti dans la nuit, sans rien dire, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait après tout. La tête que faisait Lance le matin, quand Keith s'en allait, était encore pire. Le cubain ne faisait pas exprès, au contraire. Il pensait réussir à cacher la douleur dans ses yeux si expressif, l'amertume dans sa voix normalement si chantante, et la tristesse de son visage si rayonnant d'habitude. Keith voyait tout. C'était terrible, et à chaque fois qu'il disait « au revoir » à Lance, c'était comme si une lame acérée lui transperçait mille fois la poitrine à la recherche de son cœur serré et comprimé.

...

Keith revint le soir même, à la grande surprise de Lance. Ce dernier jouait dans la piscine gonflable qui avait été installée en début de saison avec ses neveux. Il était sensé les surveiller, comme un adulte responsable, mais au final il s'était retrouvé il ne sût trop comment, à participer à une grande bataille d'eau avec eux. Ils étaient grands depuis, âgés de dix et douze ans, ils commençaient à se défendre bien mieux qu'autrefois. La bataille n'était toujours pas équitable pourtant, et ils ne réussissaient à grimper sur les épaules et le dos de leur oncle que parce qu'ils étaient deux.

Quand il aperçut Keith venant vers eux depuis l'entrée du domaine, il n'en crût ses propres yeux. Ça lui faisait un effet à peu près similaire à chaque fois, mais ce soir là, ça avait été si rapide, et si inattendu... Lance s'était complètement figé, perplexe et persuadé d'avoir des hallucinations. Nadia ne laissa pas passer l'opportunité et, avec l'aide de son frère qui pour la bataille coopérait volontiers, elle sauta à nouveau sur son oncle pour le faire basculer et couler. Heureusement qu'une piscine creusée était en construction dans la cour arrière, car celle-ci ne tiendrait plus longtemps avec deux préadolescents et un adulte qui s'y battaient comme des animaux sauvages. La pression des quatre mains malicieuses se fit moins forte, et Lance put enfin émerger.

Il ne savait pas du tout vers où il s'était tourné en se débattant grossièrement, et il ne s'attendait sûrement encore moins à se trouver le nez presque contre les abdominaux de son âme-sœur ; qui malheureusement étaient recouverts par le tissu d'un T-shirt. Les yeux bleus de Lance se relevèrent tandis que Keith se penchait en avant, offrant au front froid et humide, un petit bisou. Keith ne portait pas l'uniforme, mais des vêtements de ville simples mais plutôt classes, quoiqu'on sentit qu'il les avait portés toute la journée durant.

« Bah. T'étais où ? »

Lance était simplement encore bien trop surpris pour analyser comme il le fallait la situation. Ses neveux derrière ricanaient en observant la scène, n'osant pas passer à l'attaque tant que le terrifiant demi-galra était là pour veiller sur leur oncle. La tête que faisait Lance, encore à moitié immergée, fit rire doucement Keith, qui préféra garder le secret pour l'instant, une pointe taquine dans la voix. Lance allait se mettre à bouder puérilement, la proximité des enfants l'affectant probablement, mais un nouveau bisou, sur l'une de ses pommettes, accompagné de quelques mots l'en dissuadèrent.

« Je t'expliquerai ce soir, on mange quelque part. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer, je repasse te chercher dans une heure. »

Si l'intonation de Keith était à la fois tendre et assurée, laissant Lance terriblement gaga, quand le premier se releva, il sembla pris d'une soudaine hésitation. Tout de suite moins charmeur, mais toujours aussi adorable de toutes façons, Keith s'enquit, inquiet :

« Enfin. Si tu peux bien sûr. On peut toujours annuler, mais.. Euh. Ce serait dommage. Donc... ? »

Le rire de Lance était doux et clair. Celui-ci s'était relevé, l'eau lui arrivant en-dessous de la taille, et avait positionné ses bras autour de la tête aux cheveux noirs et décoiffés. Avant un vrai baiser -enfin-, il murmura un « bien sûr » tout doux, et Keith sentit son cœur bondir d'excitation, anticipant la soirée à venir. A l'étonnement des enfants, qui observaient toujours en silence, le baiser ne vint jamais. Tout semblait pourtant bien parti pour, mais non. Plutôt, ils déposèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre avec tendresse.

Keith et Lance s'étaient pourtant déjà embrassés auparavant. Et puis, ils étaient amoureux. C'était normal pour les gens amoureux de s'embrasser tout le temps, non ? Nadia était pensive. Elle ne les avait vus s'embrasser sur la bouche qu'une fois, c'était un de ces matins où Keith devait partir. Avec son oncle, ils s'étaient un peu avancés vers le portillon, et même si mama lui disait « Laisse-leur un peu d'intimité ! », elle n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'espionner les tourtereaux. C'était il y a quelques mois déjà, et le baiser en question était tellement timide et maladroit - et probablement gênant, mais elle n'était pas assez près pour être certaine - qu'elle en avait déduit que c'était probablement leur premier. Nadia était très émue d'avoir pu assister à un tel événement de la vie de son tonton. Elle ne les espionnait plus depuis, mais ils devaient bien s'embrasser quand elle ne regardait pas, non ? Parce que c'était ce que les amoureux faisaient, ils s'embrassaient sur la bouche, comme des amoureux.

« Par contre il faudra faire quelque chose pour ces cheveux, on dirait que tu sors du lit ce n'est pas possible ! »

Lance faisait mine de râler en secouant et remettant vaguement de l'ordre dans la crinière charbon de Keith. Ce dernier eut un petit rire. Il avait à peine pris le temps de remettre ses cheveux en place le matin même, trop occupé à filer en douce au plus vite.

...

L'heure approchait lentement, et Lance tournait déjà comme un lion en cage depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il aurait dû aller chercher des fleurs. Il savait qu'il aurait eu le temps finalement ! Le fleuriste n'était pas si loin après tout... Mais il était trop tard maintenant et Lance ne pouvait plus qu'attendre. Keith arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance, et il entra dans le séjour un peu timidement. Lance s'était assis à l'une des nombreuses chaises de la grande table à manger, forcé par Veronica qui n'en pouvait plus.

S'il avait trouvé Keith classe dans ses vêtements de ville, ils faisaient bien pâle figure à côté du costume qu'il avait trouvé, Lance ne saurait trop dire où. Chaussures cirées, pantalon droit, chemise rouge sang au col déboutonné, veste carrée, c'était bien mieux que le jean clair de Lance, qui recouvrait à peine ses vieilles baskets. Cela dit, il était très fier de sa propre chemise bleu nuit, la couleur le mettant bien plus en valeur. Mais tout de même, Keith aurait dû le prévenir qu'il fallait s'habiller chic ! Il commença à paniquer immédiatement, et sa mère arrivant pour accueillir son gendre, le complimentant sur sa belle tenue, n'aidait pas.

« Toi Lance, par contre, tu aurais pu faire un effort !

— Non, ne vous en faites pas c'est très bien ! »

Keith qui le défendait face aux réprimandes de sa Mama, c'était réellement adorable, autant Lance que Madame McClain s'en rendaient compte, cependant, ils savaient tous les deux que Mama avait raison, et que Lance ne pouvait décemment pas sortir comme ça à côté de son petit copain. Elle lui cria d'aller voir dans le placard à chaussure en s'enfonçant vers la remise. Lance s'exécuta et emprunta les chaussures d'entretien de Marco - elles étaient comme neuves, n'ayant presque jamais servi -, certain que celui-ci ne lui en voudrait pas. Il hésita avec les bottes à talons aiguilles de Raquel, mais ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable, ce genre d'accoutrement étant sûrement mal vu par l'établissement où comptait l'emmener Keith. Et puis de toutes façons, elles ne se marieraient pas avec son jean. Mama revint avec la veste anthracite de Lance et un ruban bordeaux, et sans un mot, Lance saisit le message subliminal, et Keith par l'épaule pour l'asseoir.

« Hein ?

— Tiens-toi tranquille, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux avant de partir, vu que tu n'en es apparemment pas capable tout seul...

— Quoi ? Mais je me suis coiffé pourtant ! »

Lance déposa un baiser au sommet du crâne noir, ce qui coupa court à la discussion. En effet, les cheveux étaient bien plus facile à coiffer, plus doux et soyeux que s'ils avaient été sales ou réellement abîmés, ils étaient sûrement bien propres et brossés, mais certainement pas coiffés. Keith ne savait juste pas se coiffer. Lance défit le vieil élastique en caoutchouc -qui portait ce genre de trucs ?- et commença à tresser les mèches sombres. Il fit une simple tresse qu'il sécurisa à l'aide du ruban, et s'amusa de l'air de Keith qui semblait se dire : « C'est déjà fini ? ».

« Tu aimes vraiment qu'on te chouchoute la moumoute, pas vrai, mulet ? »

L'interpellé rougit furieusement, comme pris sur le fait. Il attrapa Lance par la main pour le traîner hors de la maison où Mama et Veronica riaient joyeusement du spectacle qu'ils étaient. Lance eut à peine le temps d'attraper sa veste au passage, qu'ils étaient déjà dehors, où une petite navette les attendait. C'était un petit vaisseau constitué de deux places : une pour le pilote et une pour le passager, qui pouvait faire office de co-pilote. Keith insista pour que Lance ne touchât à rien, ce fut à peine s'il ne lui intima pas de fermer les yeux.

Ils s'éloignèrent assez vite de la Terre et Lance commença à s'inquiéter. Keith ne disait rien, mortellement silencieux, faisant durer le suspense. Le voyage ne dura pas si longtemps finalement, et ils se posèrent sur une station en orbite autour de Saturne, en face d'une enseigne que Lance reconnût aussitôt. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus romantique mais on y mangeait bien, le cadre était sympathique, et ils connaissaient tous les deux très bien le gérant, pour avoir sauvé l'univers avec lui...

Lance allait dire quelque chose, à propos de sa joie d'être ici, ou du fait que ça aurait quand même pu être plus romantique, n'importe quoi à vrai dire -pour changer-, mais Keith ne lui en laissa pas le temps, annonçant qu'ils ne mangeaient pas sur place.

« Hein ?

— On vient juste chercher à manger, mais on repart après. J'ai prévu qu'on mange ailleurs. »

Lance n'insista pas, assez intrigué par le mystère que faisait son ami autour de la surprise. Alors ils n'allaient pas au restaurant ? Ça expliquait le choix de l'établissement. Keith aurait sûrement fait à manger lui même s'il avait su cuisiner. Quand ils arrivèrent au comptoir, Hunk vint lui-même prendre leur commande. C'est ce que supposa Lance, à tord, puisque sans que Lance n'ait encore dit un seul mot, l'ancien Paladin jaune déposa deux boites thermo-isolantes à emporter, contenant sûrement leur repas. Ils discutèrent rapidement, et au moment de repartir, Hunk glissa un léger clin d'œil à Keith, qui fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. Lance les fixa avec suspicion, mais Hunk était déjà reparti en cuisine, et le sourire en coin de Keith annonçait qu'il n'était pas près de vendre la mèche. Au contraire, voir l'intérêt que portait Lance silencieusement au moindre indice le confortait dans ses décisions.

...

Lance avait tenté plusieurs fois durant le trajet d'engager la discussion, mais Keith refusait de parler de ses dernières missions avec les Lames -ce qu'ils faisaient après chaque retour d'habitude- ou de laisser entendre quoi que ce fût vis-à-vis de leur destination. Du coup, ils jouaient aux devinettes, Lance racontait une blague de temps en temps, et Keith riait de bon cœur. Puis, le silence revenait, alors Lance lançait une nouvelle partie de devinettes, et Keith était décidément nul aux devinettes.

« Est-ce que c'est vivant ?

— Hm... Pas... Pas vraiment.

— Hein ? Comment ça "pas vraiment" ?

— Ben je sais pas moi !

— Si, tu es sensé savoir, c'est toi qui essaies de me faire deviner. Et ça peut pas être "pas vraiment" vivant. Soit tu es vivant, soit tu l'es pas !

— En fait, ça aurait pu être vivant à un moment donné. »

Si Keith n'était pas tant concentré à piloter, il se serait frappé la tête contre le tableau de bord, parce que les réponses de Lance n'avaient aucun sens. Il trouva bien plus tard et après de nombreux indices que Lance parlait d'œufs sur le plat. Après plusieurs parties, il finit par deviner que son compagnon essayait sûrement de lui faire subtilement comprendre qu'il avait faim, en lui faisant deviner toutes sortes de plats plus ou moins sophistiqués. Ils se lassèrent vite du jeu de toutes façons, le cockpit replongeant dans un silence impatient, sous le ronronnement des machines.

...

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une petite planète qui devait être très dense, vu que leur poids leur sembla à peine diminué. Il y avait près de l'équateur, une grande surface construite, qui semblait constituée une sorte de port, le reste de la planète étant recouvert d'un océan violacé. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'eau, mais une fois qu'ils furent sur le port, Lance ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'océan, qu'il avait toujours tant aimé. Keith le mena près d'un stand, où on leur confia une clé, pour prendre un bateau devina Lance.

Le bateau en question, ne ressemblait à rien de tout ce que Lance avait pu déjà avoir appelé « bateau » dans sa vie. C'était une structure juste assez grande pour eux, quoiqu'en se serrant inconfortablement, on pourrait bien faire rentrer une dizaine d'humains moyens. A mi-chemin entre un cygne des _Chemins-de-l'Amour _de fêtes foraines, et une table haute de restaurant _fast-food_, c'était un petit nid douillet, confortable et idéal pour les amoureux. C'était du moins, ce que disait la pancarte sur le quai, qui avait été traduite en plusieurs langues.

Leur embarcation, vue d'en haut, avait vaguement une forme de cœur. A l'avant, la pointe du cœur s'élevait en une élégante spirale qui rappelait le cou d'un cygne, et qui portait une sorte de lanterne pas encore allumée. L'intérieur semblait plutôt élevé par rapport au niveau de l'eau, mais ils étaient bien protégés par les rebords recouverts d'une sorte de velours de l'intérieur. Une banquette à l'arrière était prévue pour deux fessiers à peu près anthropomorphes, et était délicatement rembourrée. Deux petits dossiers remontaient pour fermer la structure d'un côté, opposé à la lanterne. Entre les deux, face au couple assis, une jolie table métallique aux rebords légèrement relevés servirait de support à leur repas. La pancarte la baptisait Augustine, nom qui sonnait très français pour un engin extraterrestre.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement, ayant assez de place pour leurs jambes mais ne l'utilisant pas toute. Augustine n'était pas encore sortie du port, et avant que Lance ne commence à se sentir gêné du manque d'intimité du lieu -un port où n'importe qui allait et venait à sa guise- elle démarra joyeusement. Si le port était un espace semblant grouiller de touristes en tous genre -ils s'étaient arrêtés plusieurs fois pour signer des autographes- il en était tout autre de l'océan. Une fois qu'Augustine eut démarré, un sentiment d'intense tranquillité les saisit tous les deux.

Augustine avançait presque sans un bruit, ses pales étant situées sous le niveau de l'eau, ne produisaient aucun clapotis. L'océan était calme et brillait sous le soleil orangé, quelques bulles crépitant parfois à la surface, créant une impression de fête lointaine. Ils se sentaient loin du monde, et ils l'étaient. Augustine allait sur l'océan tranquille, portée par sa semi-intelligence artificielle, son programme lui faisant suivre un chemin particulier. L'air était frais et un peu salé, une légère brise venant parfois souffler à leurs oreilles.

Ils sortirent les boîtes et commencèrent à manger. Le système des boîtes était très ingénieux. La première se déplia comme une petite table entre eux, leur imposant de manger face à face plutôt que côte à côte. Le couvert était déjà disposé, deux petites chandelles LED s'élevèrent et s'éclairèrent doucement entre eux, et enfin, les cloches qui couvraient les assiettes s'ouvrirent comme les fleurs éclosent, dévoilant le plat encore tout chaud et étonnamment appétissant, malgré le voyage qu'on venait de lui imposer. Lance siffla d'admiration, il sortait le grand jeu dites donc ! Keith semblait perdu, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Je... »

Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, Keith n'avait aucune idée de ce que contenaient ces boîtes, c'était Hunk qui lui avait dit qu'il s'occupait de tout et... Il lui en fut reconnaissant, partageant la surprise de son âme-sœur avec les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux.

La deuxième boîte s'ouvrit plus sobrement, dévoilant les beaux desserts sur la table de la bonne Augustine. Ils mangèrent leur part de gâteau avec gourmandise alors que la lanterne s'allumait doucement. Augustine avait ralenti l'allure une fois qu'ils eussent été assez isolés, et on pouvait remarquer au loin d'autres embarcations profiter de l'espace immense. Ils avaient croisé un groupe de touriste dans une sorte de sous-coupe, qui rentraient au port en leurs faisant des signes amicaux, mais la plupart des autres objets flottants non-identifiés ne restèrent que des formes vagues, au loin sur l'océan pourpre. Le soleil se couchait lentement mais sûrement à l'horizon, face à Augustine et au couple qu'elle portait avec bienveillance.

Dans un soupir très amoureux, après avoir rangé ce qu'il restait de leur repas grâce au système ingénieux des boîtes, la tête de Lance tomba naturellement sur l'épaule de Keith. Ils avaient posé leurs vestes, profitant de la température agréable de la zone tropicale dans laquelle ils naviguaient.

« Quelle superbe soirée ! Tu t'es vraiment donné à fond... »

Son ton était taquin mais son regard était tendre et comblé. Le cœur de Keith battait à toute allure mais il fit de son mieux pour garder son calme, reposant sa propre tête par dessus. Un léger rire ravi lui échappa.

« Attends encore un peu. Ce n'est pas terminé. »

Soudain très curieux, Lance se redressa du tas de cheveux qu'ils étaient l'instant d'avant.

« Ouh... Qu'as-tu prévu de beau encore, Samuraï ? »

Penchés l'un vers l'autre, leurs regards respectifs se perdaient dans les yeux de leur vis-à-vis. Les étoiles scintillaient doucement au dessus de leurs têtes, et on n'entendait que le doux clapotis des petites vagues qui berçaient doucement la coque vernie de Augustine.

« J'ai découvert cette planète touristique lors d'une de mes dernières missions et... J'ai eu envie de partager ça avec toi. »

L'océan sembla tout-à-coup s'illuminer depuis les profondeurs, faisant revenir Lance à la réalité. Subjugué par le spectacle, il se pencha pour mieux voir d'où provenait la lueur rosée. Une immense créature bioluminescente sauta alors hors de l'eau, à quelques mètres d'eux, suivie rapidement par d'autres, peut-être un peu plus petites.

A mi-chemin entre une petite baleine et une méduse allongée, les créatures avaient de grands yeux soulignés d'une paupière joyeuse particulièrement brillante qui leur donnait un air mystérieux. Leurs corps allongés et translucides, suivis de nombreuses queues fines aux étranges excroissances circulaires, leurs deux grandes nageoires latérales les aidant à se soulever hors de l'eau, leurs grandes gueules qui parfois s'ouvraient pour communiquer un chant mélodieux, qui en harmonie avec les autres formaient une symphonie unique, aux sonorités d'une surprenante douceur ; tout chez ces êtres dégageait ce quelque chose de féerique, qui dans sa splendeur imprimait pour toujours le moment extraordinaire dans la mémoire des spectateurs.

Les baleines sautaient joyeusement, sous la surveillance maternelle de la plus grosse d'entre elles, leur alpha. Elles formaient des paires, et replongeaient dans les profondeurs de l'océan, ne laissant à la surface qu'une lueur lilas qui prouvait qu'elles étaient encore là, quelque part, pour éclairer les vagues provoquées par leurs sœurs pas encore accouplées. Quand la dernière paire plongea, l'Alpha effectua un dernier tour avant de s'en aller elle aussi, satisfaite. Les flots se calmèrent, la lueur lilas s'atténua considérablement, et les lanternes des diverses embarcations des touristes s'illuminèrent une à unes, pour compenser la soudaine obscurité.

La lanterne de Augustine, pendue à sa proue spiralée, était une boule de verre soufflé qui diffusait une lumière douce et tamisée sur les deux amoureux, et se reflétait délicatement sur la surface de l'océan redevenu calme et, bien qu'il ne fut pas si lumineux que pendant les minutes précédente, encore légèrement violacé. Certains des bateaux commençaient déjà à rentrer, mais Augustine faisait profiter encore quelques minutes aux amoureux, de la vue de l'océan et des milliers d'étoiles. La planète n'avait aucune lune, donc hors-mis les quelques lanternes à l'horizon, l'eau diffusant légèrement la lueur de ses habitants, et la jolie boule de verre soufflé de Augustine, tout était noir. Le port était très éloigné, mais on pouvait vaguement distinguer, à l'horizon, les lumières des diverses enseignes.

Sur la banquette de la petite Augustine, Keith et Lance retrouvèrent enfin le regard de l'autre, ayant du mal à croire que le spectacle fût terminé. Lance fut le premier à parler, encore ému de ce qu'il venait de voir, les étoiles ne voulant pas quitter ses yeux émerveillés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était... ? »

Les yeux de Keith ne lâchaient plus son âme-sœur, envoûtés. Il eut un tendre sourire, sans raison particulière, avant de répondre :

« Tous les ans, ces baleines se réunissent pour ce rituel d'accouplement, pendant la saison des amours. C'est une sorte de parade nuptiale, elles se montrent sous leur plus beau jour pour séduire leur futur partenaire. Elles dansent, elles chantent... Et quand elles se sont trouvées, elles retournent dans les profondeurs.

— C'est vraiment magnifique. Quand je pense que l'univers est plein de ce genre de merveilles... On a encore tellement à découvrir.

— Oui. Quand j'ai appris que ce serait aujourd'hui, j'ai tout fait pour pouvoir y assister à temps, avec toi. Je voulais te faire une belle surprise, mais ce matin j'avais encore des tas de détails à régler.

— Alors c'était ça ta dernière "mission" ? »

Lance le prit avec force dans ses bras, ému. Keith rendit l'étreinte avec plaisir, mais il était terriblement nerveux. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il fallait qu'il parle, mais il n'osait pas faire l'annonce qu'il avait préparée toute la journée. C'était étonnamment difficile. Et si Lance n'était pas heureux ? Et s'il ne voulait pas de ce changement ? Keith avait admis que ça lui ferait plaisir sans vraiment y réfléchir, parce qu'il en avait d'abord envie lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, alors même qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toutes façons. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement le cubain. Se séparant doucement pour le regarder directement, Lance le questionna d'un haussement de sourcil. La détermination dans le regard d'acier était vacillante, mais elle tint bon.

« Lance, je... Ce soir, j'ai organisé tout ça parce que...

— Ça fait six mois.

— Oui, oui, mais au delà de ça. Il y avait... Quelque chose, dont je voulais te parler. »

Toute l'attention de Lance était tournée vers son âme-sœur, ses oreilles grandes ouvertes, il écoutait chaque souffle et chaque inspiration.

« Lance. Tu sais, à chaque fois que je dois partir en mission... Je dois repartir et je.. Non. Enfin. Je... Merde. Non, ce que je veux dire : En fait, je déteste devoir partir tu vois. Je... Quand je te laisse sur Terre, et que je pars avant que tu ne sois levé, c'est pour éviter de devoir te dire "au revoir", parce que ça me... C'est... Voilà. Du coup, c'est encore pire j'ai l'impression, et... Et tu... Je...

— Keith. »

Lance avait attrapé le visage bafouillant entre ses doigts avec une infinie douceur. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que voulait dire son âme-sœur, mais il sentait qu'elle essayait de lui ouvrir son cœur. Lance savait à quel point ça pouvait être difficile pour elle, alors peut-être qu'en faisant de même, il pourrait l'aider. Le contact des mains chaudes arrêta immédiatement les babillages de Keith, qui se concentra immédiatement sur les yeux de Lance, qui semblaient briller d'un bleu intense, au milieu de son visage plus que sérieux.

« Keith, au début, quand j'ai appris que tu étais mon âme-sœur, j'ai eu peur de ne pas vraiment t'aimer. J'ai cru que je ne t'aimais que parce que je cherchais mon âme-sœur et que c'était toi, par hasard. Et j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu ne m'aimes pas pour ce que je suis, mais simplement parce qu'un jour j'avais fait rougir tes veinules sans faire exprès. Je suis un grand trouillard tu sais ? »

La remarque les fit pouffer doucement, mais Lance ne s'arrêta pas dans son discours. Pour lui, les mots sortaient bien plus facilement, comme s'ils avaient déjà trop longtemps attendu.

« Je t'aime tellement. Aujourd'hui je peux l'affirmer, je t'aime vraiment, comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Je t'ai toujours un peu plus aimé que les autres, que n'importe qui d'autre, il m'a juste fallu trop de temps pour m'en rendre compte. J'aime tout ce que tu fais pour moi, à chaque fois que tu rentre, tout ce qu'on a, ce qui est entre nous, j'aime ce qu'on est. Parce qu'on est une super équipe, pas vrai ? »

Entendre cette dernière phrase fit tomber les larmes qui menaçaient depuis un moment, et Keith râla un peu pour la forme, parce que « Tu l'as fait exprès... », et parce que oui, il l'aimait aussi tellement. Quand il eut calmé ses larmes, Keith put répondre plus tranquillement. Il fit de son mieux pour être clair. Ses mots commencèrent dans un murmure, avant de se faire plus assurés, mais, Lance n'en manqua pas une miette.

« Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement que je ne sais plus quoi faire parfois... Je... Je ne sais plus quoi dire après tout ça... Tu vois, je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose ce soir. Je... J'ai décidé de quitter la lame de Marmora. J'ai aiguisé mon couteau jusqu'à la garde, donc il était temps pour moi de passer le flambeau. Je ne supportais plus de partir tout le temps. Je préfère être avec toi, Lance. »

Les quelques mots émurent leur destinataire aux larmes, et bien qu'elles furent contenues, le visage crispé entre la fierté et le bonheur s'en couvrit malgré lui. Aussitôt, Keith paniqua, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que Lance pleurait devant lui, mais à chaque fois il était pris de court.

« Non non non non non ! Non, ne pleure pas, hé, Lance ? Hé, je suis là. Lance, je reste avec toi, là. Ne pleure plus s'il te plaît. »

Dans les bras de Keith, les sanglots de son âme sœur redoublèrent, à sa grande surprise. Personne n'aurait su dire si Lance avait été pris d'une crise de rire hystérique où de larmes d'euphorie. Il continua de baiser son crâne, sa nuque et son épaule, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, tandis que Lance pleurait à chaudes larmes, trempant sa chemise, et le serrait de toute la force de ses bras. Keith aurait pu se plaindre, lui dire qu'il l'étouffait, et le faire un peu reculer, mais il préféra laisser faire. Il aimait cette étreinte forte, et ç'aurait été un sacrilège de la briser, fallait-il même qu'elle fût plus forte encore, car il n'y avait de force assez grande pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Sous la petite lanterne d'augustine, ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et quand Lance se redressa enfin, ses sanglots s'étaient calmés. Son visage au teint halé rayonnait de bonheur, et les petites marques azurées sous ses joues, stigmate, souvenir de leur amie, se reflétaient dans les prunelles d'acier de Keith, qu'il contemplait bien qu'elles l'éblouissaient de leur lumière céruléenne. Les lèvres de Lance fondirent sur celles de son vis-à-vis, comme neige au soleil, comme un rapace sur sa proie, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de bizarre entre eux, quand ils pensaient à s'embrasser ; personne n'osait briser la glace à ce sujet.

Ils ne s'embrassaient comme ça qu'au lit, et encore. C'était juste bizarre. Les gens pensaient qu'ils étaient pudique, pourtant, ils n'étaient pas avares d'affection l'un envers l'autre. Ils se prenaient régulièrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se tenaient par la main, se baisaient le front, les joues, sans aucune gêne. Ce n'était pas de la pudeur, simplement, les rares fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, où leurs lèvres avaient échangé un baiser, ça avait été bizarre. La plupart du temps ils ne le faisaient donc juste pas.

Cette fois cependant, ce fut différent. Personne n'avait hésité, et si Keith avait été surpris au début, ni habitué à ce que Lance l'embrasse -sur la bouche !-, ni même s'étant attendu à un tel mouvement alors que la seconde d'avant son chéri se blottissait contre lui en sanglotant ; il s'était facilement laissé emporter, répondant passionnément. Lance s'était surpris lui-même d'une telle initiative, mais sur le coup, il lui sembla qu'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel, rien qui ne leur fût plus nécessaire qu'un baiser.

Il y avait cela de différent aux autres fois, celles où ils s'étaient retenus de peur que l'échange soit finalement plus gênant qu'agréable : ils s'embrassaient avec tant d'ardeur et de passion, que de tendresse et de douceur. Sous les étoiles, ils s'embrassaient comme des amants maudits se retrouvant après dix années séparés ; pourtant ils avaient passé toute la soirée collés l'un à l'autre.

Ils revinrent doucement à la réalité, en entendant la musique du port qui s'approchait au rythme de la jolie Augustine. Ils se séparèrent pour contempler les éclats lumineux s'étendre sur les flots, avant d'accoster. Toute seule, Augustine s'arrêta à la place qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures auparavant. Les amoureux reprirent leurs affaires et repartirent d'où ils venaient, main dans la main.

Keith fit remarquer bien plus tard à Lance que ses veinules avaient rougi.

…

On parlait fort, on grignotait, on dansait, on riait et on buvait. C'était la fête crémaillère de la nouvelle maison des paladins Rouge et Bleu, installés un peu en retrait de la ville, près de la base marmorane terrienne, et encore plus près de la ferme des McClain. Tout le monde était là pour faire la fête, tout le monde s'amusait candidement. Dans un coin un peu à l'écart, Pidge et Lance discutaient tranquillement. Les affaires, le travail, la familles, mais aussi les potins, et surtout, les histoires de cœur. C'était leur petit rituel, et si les histoires de Lance devenaient redondantes, don amie ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Un détail attira l'attention pointue de la scientifique, alors que dans un geste théâtral, la main de son ami passait à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Elle la saisit au vol d'un geste sec et rapide, l'inspectant minutieusement. C'était toujours bizarre de voir des veinules si rouge sur le poignet de son ami, quelles auraient pu être des tâches de peinture. Pidge n'aimait pas particulièrement la couleur rouge, et celui qu'arborait fièrement son ami au creux de son poignet était particulièrement agressif. En remontant le long des marques écarlates, un paume dorée et matte s'ouvrait sur de longs doigts, dont l'un autour duquel un objet brillant avait attiré le regard noisette du paladin vert. Elle secoua la main comme un grelot devant le visage de son ami en s'offusquant :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! »

Lance rit nerveusement en tentant de récupérer sa main mais elle la tenait fermement et le regardait suspicieusement, ne croyant aucune de ses excuses. Ce fut Shiro qui vint à sa rescousse, annonçant que Keith le cherchait. Le cubain en profita pour s'éclipser sans demander son reste. Pidge lança un regard noir au Paladin dont c'était la couleur, et ce dernier s'inquiéta aussitôt, perplexe :

« Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

— Je ne sais pas, il m'a juste demandé si je n'avais pas vu Lance. Et je ne l'avais pas vu. »

La scientifique hocha la tête pensivement, et Shiro se retint de tapoter sa petite épaule pour qu'elle partageât avec lui ses réflexions. Il se pencha tout de même, la regardant avec insistance afin de communiquer sa curiosité.

« Tu savais que Lance était fiancé ? »

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Maintenant je me re-concentre sur mes autres fics en cours haha !

Il y a des illustrations avec cet épilogue, qui sont disponibles sur la version Amino (et qui le seront sur la version Wattpad quand je me serais décidée à poster là bas). C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en poster ici quelque part...

Je trouve la fin ultra cul-cul pour être honnête mais... Je suis comme ça, guimauve et fleurs bleues. Aussi à ce propos, c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une scène de sexe aussi abouti (le sexe, pas la scène), vous l'avez remarquée ou vous êtes passés à côté xD ? Je veux dire, j'avais déjà écris des trucs plus "hot", mais là j'ai ouvert l'épilogue sur une scène d'amour les gars. Ça me fait bizarre, mais j'aime bien ce côté suggéré et un peu poétique quelque part. La fin aussi est plutôt suggérée, mais de façon plus légère.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une review pour me faire part de votre opinion :3

à bientôt !


End file.
